Meer Campbell Spreads Her Seed
by Climax Jump
Summary: Gundam Seed Destiny sucked. So I'm going to take a bad series with good female character design and use them. Meer accepts a deal to help Durandal in order to claim Lacus as her own. Tons of Futa/dickgirl.
1. Chapter 1

Meer Campbell groaned as she sat on the bed. No more than 5 minutes ago she had Athrun in her grasp. She was going to pry the information she desperately wanted out of his lips as well as a few other things. Although the boy was tight lipped and tried to act serious all the time and even seemed to refuse her advances the erection he was sporting a few moments ago told a different story. The story of a sexually frustrated boy. If that red haired girl hadn't butt in there is no doubt in Meer's mind that she would be bent over the bed that very moment while the son of the former Chairman took his frustrations out on her and gave her what she desperately needed. And from what she peaked at last night the boy wouldn't disappoint. He was seriously packing even while flaccid. It took all she had not to take the Zaft soldiers meat down her throat and wake him with a sloppy hello. The very thought of it made a small amount of drool slip from the left corner of her slightly gaping mouth and land on her nightgown causing a dark patch to form on her breast. It had been a while since she had gotten any. Her schedule was so full that she rarely was able to even masturbate these days. She couldn't even carry around toys due to all the prying of her manager. The only reason she was able to sneak away last night was due to hiring a couple female soldier she met at the concert to give her manager a very warm welcome to Earth. Now she sat here on the still warm with his body heat bed and a burning desire began to form in her groin. She moaned as a familiar feeling overtook her. "It's happening again!" Her crotch began to itch as she thrust her hands down to her panty covered pussy. Her moans became louder and more erotic as her clitoris began to bulge and grow in length. The tip took a mushroom shape as the organ continued to expand in length and width. It pushed past the leg of her panties and snaked down her leg. Her breaths became shallow as the now 9 inch cock pulsed and leaked a tiny bit of pre cum. Meer sighed and let her left index finger dab at the sticky liquid and she ran it through her fingers. That's right, Meer Campbell has a cock.

Meer had always liked Lacus. Actually liked would be an understatement. She was obsessed with the other girl. She wanted her. She had posters of her on her wall, she dressed up as her for Halloween, she went to her concerts, she bought her used items on auction sites and she even pretended to be her when alone. When she was chosen by Plant to replace the pop singer Meer felt as if she would die. She couldn't believe her luck. In less than a month not only did they completely change her look with technology but they completely made her body a clone of Lacus'. Except for one thing. Meer was very proud of her extremely large breasts and made sure that they didn't remove them to make them more like Lacus' modest pair. No matter how much she loved the singer there were some things she couldn't do. Even for her. The doctors were more than happy to leave her breasts alone. They made sure that while she was under the mask that they poked, grabbed and fondled the pair as much as they could while they had the chance. After going through all of her changes Meer and the Chairman met face to face. They talked about various things and a lot of what he said made sense. He wanted her to take up where Lacus left off and to help in the upcoming war that he sensed was brewing. She didn't question how he knew that but since she had all the leverage she decided to help him on a few conditions. First, she wanted full control over how she handled things. She wanted to be able to make her schedule and basically do what she wanted. That was denied. The Chairman however offered her something she couldn't refuse. In exchange for helping him he would hand over Lacus Clyne to her after she was found. Lacus would be her personal property to do whatever she wanted with. All Meer had to do was live a luxurious life and play by the rules. Her mouth watered as she pictured Lacus between her legs lapping at her cunt, Lacus in an apron cooking her breakfast, long hot showers with the pop star, taking a large strap on to the pink haired princess….then she got another idea. She asked the chairman for something simple. A cock. Something she could use to permanently make Lacus hers. The ultimate sign of dominance. The Chairman raised a puzzled eyebrow and initially disagreed until she threatened to give the whole deal up. Seeing that it was this or nothing he agreed and had some scientists whip something up for her. A supplement that when taken over time would transform her clitoris into a cock. Meer was able to select the size and all the details. 2 months later and she was standing before a mirror in a room full of Zaft scientists with a 9 inch cock protruding from the zipper of her jeans. She of course tried it out on a female scientist that was totally mesmerized by it. To Meer's happiness it worked perfectly and even had real cum. In exchange she wasn't able to become pregnant anymore but her vagina still worked. She learned that her cock would only retract back to normal clitoris size after coming many times if she was extremely horny. After coming 2 or 3 times she could mentally make it settle down but she still wouldn't be satisfied. She didn't want to risk using her cock and getting found out so she was assigned a "girlfriend" by the Chairman whom she was able to constantly use while at home. This allowed her to keep her urges under control. But once the war broke out she found herself with less and less time. That brings us to the present. Meer knew she could just stroke her cock for an hour or so and get it under control but she wanted revenge for this morning. That girl with the crush on Athrun was pretty cute and that skirt was too short for her to be a virgin. If it wasn't for her she would know where Lacus was and have relieved her stress. It was time for a phone call…

No less than 15 minutes later a hard knock came at the door. Meer was able to tuck her cock into her panties waist band so that it was sticking up but if someone looked hard enough they would see the out of the huge meat that was trying to tent her gown. She now had to set her plan in motion. She was going to teach that girl a lesson in messing with people above her. Meer checked herself in the mirror one more time before striding over to the door and slowly opening it. There stood the object of her desires for the time being. The girl had an angry look on her face as Meer stepped aside to let her in. If she recalled correctly the crew member she talked to said the girl's name was Lunamaria. As she quickly stepped past her Meer checked her out from the back. The combination of thigh high stockings and a skirt that barely covered her ass nearly made Meer's cock burst forward. The girl's creamy thick thighs only added to her oozing sex appeal. Meer couldn't wait to have them wrapped around her waist or even her face if the girl was lucky and Meer was feeling generous. Lunamaria turned to Meer and blew some of her hair out of her face. She couldn't believe that Lacus Clyne had the nerve to not only sleep with her Athrun that night but was basically rubbing her face in it by calling her back to the room that it happened in while still wearing her night gown. That bitch!

Sensing the tension in the room combined with her growing desires and the sexy pout on the other girls face Meer decided that she was going to tease her a bit before having her meal. It was obvious she thought she was too late and that she arrived after they had already done the deal.

"Sorry about this morning. But it had been so long that Athrun and I couldn't help ourselves", She couldn't help but start to grin as the other girl shifted angrily. "It really has been a while so we had all kinds of pent up aggression and had to do it many times to make up." Lunamaria was seething now. How dare Lacus Clyne come down from space and simply take her Athrun away to a hotel room like a cheap tramp!

"You mean you and Athrun really.." Lunamaria had a feeling something happened but to have it actually confirmed for her hurt. Meer had to rub in her fake romp with Athrun a little more. She began to slowly lick her lips

"Of course. All night. He has amazing stamina. He wouldn't let me go even if I begged him. But I'm sure you know about that. Right?" She was nearly laughing at how uncomfortable the other girl was getting. Her cock began to throb again as she slowly inched closer to her.

But to her surprise Lunamaria laughed.

"It couldn't have happened like you said. The way Athrun ran out of the room shows that you can't fuck to save your life. You were separated for years after all. I wouldn't be surprised if you sleep your way around the Earth Sphere to keep yourself hidden all this time. You're probably so loose that not even Athrun could feel anything." Lunamaria began to double over with laughter as she pointed a finger at Meer who was taken aback.

Meer quickly closed the distance between herself and Lunamaria who took a defensive stance.

"I won't go easy on you, even if you are Lacus." Lunamaria stuttered out while slowly backing herself into the wall behind her. Meer was now so close to her that she could smell her perfume. The Zaft Solider jumped as the pop singer slammed her hand into the wall. Using her other hand Meer grabbed both of Lunamaria's hands and pinned them above the girls head. The Zaft soldier couldn't believe the strength of the pink princess. It was unreal.

Meer was going to play with her a bit longer but she was now pissing her off and showing too much disrespect. If she was solely speaking about Meer herself she wouldn't have minded so much and probably would have joked back with the girl but the girl's anger was directed at the real Lacus Clyne and that was a nono. No one talked like that about her.

"Listen up girl, I am Lacus Clyne and I always get what I want. Whether it's Athrun …or even you!" Lunamaria tried to ask what the last statement meant but Meer pressed her mouth to the other girls. With Lunamaria's mouth wide open in shock Meer pressed her tongue into her mouth and began to roughly rub them together. She reached around with her hand that was on the wall and groped the struggling girls ass under her skirt. Meer's cock couldn't take anymore and grew to its' full length, pushing the panties down and aiming straight at Lunamaria's crotch. The thrashing girl gasped in shock as the largest cock she had ever seen began to poke at her panties. She tried to wildly get loose from her would be rapist grasp but she had her tongue so far in her mouth she couldn't breathe.

Meer was enjoying her long and literally breath taking kiss. The girl's mouth tasted like strawberry jelly which was obviously from her breakfast and strawberry happened to be her favorite flavor of jelly. She used her tongue to search the girl's mouth for any remnants of the tasty treat and tried to swallow it down whenever she found some. Meer felt the girl literally flail around as no oxygen was able to enter her lungs.

Meer's cock poked and prodded at the soft panties Lunamaria was wearing like it was trying to find a way in. It got caught under her crotch and she began to grind her large meat at Lunamaria's crotch from her pussy to her ass and sawed it back and forth causing pre cum to coat the black panties.

Lunamaria felt her world going black as she couldn't draw breath into her body. In her final desperation she sent a hard knee into the crotch of the assaulting girl and slammed her teeth onto the other girls' tongue. Meer flew back in pain as blood began to trickle from her tongue after nearly getting it bit off. Lunamaria tumbled to the carpeted floor as she began to suck air into her burning lungs. She slowly began to crawl to the door in hopes of escaping from the psychotic singer. Meer turned to the fleeing girl with hate in her eyes and stomped into her back with her shoeless feet causing Lunamaria to choke on a pocket of air. With tears stinging her eyes Meer began to repeatedly stomp on the other girl while howling at her.

"How. Dare. You. Do. That. To. My. Perfect. Tongue. I was going to go easy on you! Now I'm going to fuck you until you don't even remember your own name! I'll fuck you do hard that not even a football will be able to stay in your pussy!" Meer stomped on Lunamaria's back with every word and then reached down and ripped Lunamaria's panties clear off her body while leaving her skirt. She pulled the other girl up by the hips with one arm while using the other to guide her cock to the entrance of her pussy.

"Please no! I'm sorry! Athrun is all yours! I won't bother you anymore! I take it all back!" Lunamaria begged while a huge wave of panic rushed through every part of her body. There is no way that monster can enter her. It is thicker than her wrist. Lunamaria was obviously no virgin but her number of partners could be counted on 1 hand and she hadn't had sex since being transferred to the Minerva. Her cunt was probably so tight now that she doubted something with the thickness of a AA battery could fit inside easily.

Meer gave a sick grin as a small trail of blood escaped her mouth and she slammed her hips forward. Impaling about half of her cock into the Zaku pilot who yelped in pain. The cock in her stretched her pussy to the limit and she was sure it was going to never be the same again. She wouldn't have been surprised if blood was leaking from her underused cunt. Meer gave a long awaited sigh of contempt as she continued to sink her stick into the girl. She had almost forgotten what it felt like. This girl was no virgin but her pussy was practically strangling her cock and she nearly immediately came.

"It hurts! Pull it out! Please pull it out!" Lunamaria's pleas fell on deaf ears as Meer finished sinking her 9 inch tool into the cunt she was about to abuse. Meer pulled the other girl onto her knees and began to pull her cock out of the latex tight pussy. Once her head was the only thing left inside she quickly slammed her hips back into the box earning a squish. The red haired girl's pussy was lubing itself up as a defense to prevent damage from the massive invader. Meer took hold of Lunamaria's hips and began fucking her in earnest. The impact from the savage thrust caused the red heads face to be smashed into the carpet while silent tears flowed. Not satisfied with just her pussy Meer reached around and began to rip at Lunamaria's uniform top exposing her black bra. She grabbed at her large breasts through the bra and began to grope them before tearing the bra off too. She grabbed and pinched at the other girls' hard nipples while her fat cock continued to stir up the girls' innards. More juices began to flow on the sides of Meer's cock as Lunamaria's body grew accustomed to the large invader and began to accommodate and anticipate each and every thrust. Meer continued to bounce her hips off of Lunamaria's soft ass and after every few thrusts she would grind earning a satisfying squish as a large amount of juices poured out. She knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Despite being raped Lunamaria was starting to feel good. It had been a while since she had been taken so thoroughly. Her only partners had been Shinn and two guys from the academy that she dated years ago and Shinn was the largest at barely 6 inches and the last time they did it was almost 2 months ago. She never got a crack at Athrun so ever since the Minerva was boarded she hadn't had any sex. The fact that she was being raped began to fade from her mind as she was reamed by the biggest cock she had ever laid her eyes on. She pushed off of the ground and began to bounce her hips back meeting Meer thrust for thrust. She had no idea how or why Lacus had a cock but right now she was thankful she decided to make the trip to her room. Her tongue hung from her mouth and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as a familiar but lost feeling began to build up.

Meer smirked cockily as Lunamaria began to act positively to her brutal pounding. She knew the girl would eventually come around. No one could resist her for long. She grabbed both of Lunamaria's arms and began slow but powerful thrusts as her orgasm nearly hit its' peak. With a final Triumphant thrust and a primal groan she slammed her cock as deep as she could into Lunamaria and let loose a stream of hot sticky cum. Like a faucet she poured a steady stream of her thick built up cum into the object of her pleasure. Lunamaria moaned loudly as her orgasm hit her like a truck. Her mind went white as she nearly blacked out from the force it hit her with. Meer let her arms go and grabbed back at the girls tits leaving crescent marks from her nails as her load continued to fill the girls' body up. Her enhanced body allowed her to continue cumming for over five whole minutes. Finally with a happy sigh she pulled her thick meat from the girls' overflowing cunt. The room reeked of sweat and sex and a large puddle of cum was quickly forming between the legs of the used girl's pussy.

Lunamaria couldn't believe Lacus came so much. She knew Coordinators came a lot but this was too much by even their standards. She felt her stomach slightly bulge as her pussy leaked like a faucet. Could this get her pregnant? Would she have this other woman's bastard child? She was out of strength and couldn't move and her mind began to shut down for a rest. All she could muster was to roll over. She realized this was a mistake as she looked into the sex crazed face of her "lover". Meer grabbed Lunamaria by the hair harshly and presented her cum covered but still hard cock to her.

Meer gave one strong command "Clean it or it goes up your ass". Lunamaria dumbly nodded her head as much as she could and took the head of the cock into her mouth. She began to slowly swirl her tongue around the meaty intruder using all of her knowledge from over the years to pleasure it. The thick coating of cum on it tasted sweet and tangy causing Lunamaria to go with a bit more enthusiasm. Meer slowly began to backpedal while the cock sucking girl did her best to keep up with her while on her knees. Meer sat in a chair next to the bed as Lunamaria began to tease and make love to the head of her cock with her tongue and slowly slipped a finger into the pinked haired girls' pussy. Meer quivered in pleasure as she forced the girls head deeper onto her cock until her chin was touching her pubic area and her cock took its' place in her throat. She grabbed at the girls hair tightly and began hold her cock deep in her windpipe. Lunamaria's face turned red as she began to choke on the meat her velvety throat softly massaged. After waiting until the girl was beating her fist against her thighs in vain Meer pulled her cock all the way out as shiny slobber began to drip everywhere. An extra thick strand connecting her cock to the mouth that was just pleasuring it. It began to sag under it's weight before falling to Lunamaria's breast. Meer rubbed the slobber into the tit before slowly pinching her nipple causing a load moan. Lunamaria then got an idea and stood up from kneeling before the other girl while pulling her finger from her cunt much to her dismay. She quickly lay on the bed on her back so that her head was hanging over the edge and widely opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. Meer took the invitation and quickly stood before her and jammed her cock into her mouth. From this position she was able to accurately and skillfully fuck her throat. She hurriedly slammed her cock in and out of the other girl's throat causing her pussy to bang against her face covering it in juices. She enjoyed watching the bulge that would appear each time she slammed her cock down the esophagus of her victim and even began to massage it through the wall of her throat. The erotic noises Lunamaria made each time it appeared made Meer thrust faster as she raised her head sending her sweaty hair everywhere. She pulled the top of her gown down revealing her large tits to the humid air. Losing herself to her lust she reached over Lunamaria's body and grabbed her legs nearly folding the girl in two. She stuck a finger into her mouth and then used it to probe at the girls exposed asshole. She poked her finger deep into the tight hole while Lunamaria began to moan around the dick in her throat. Meer felt cum building in her body and quickly grabbed at Lunamaria's tits with both hands. Using them as handles while she plowed her throat noisily. Meer's moans became louder as she continued to abuse the throat before her. She was moments away from coming. With one more brutal throat wrecking thrust she began to climax. Her thick cum rushed from her cock and directly into the other girls stomach. Lunamaria couldn't believe she could still come so much after earlier. If the cum wasn't going directly into her stomach she was sure she would have choked to death. Her stomach bulged even further out and she was starting to look pudgy from all of the extra fluid inside her.

As Meer continued to pump cum down her throat a knock came at the door. Lunamaria jumped but Meer held her cock in the girls' throat and answered as if nothing was happening.

"Who is it?" Meer dreamily asked. The voice of her manager shouted into the room. ". You have a meeting to attend as well as preparations for your concert." Meer scoffed at the fact that she was going to have to give up on more fun with this girl for work. She nearly shouted at her manager when an idea came to her. "Alright! I'll be out in 20 minutes! I have to shower!" Her manager replied that he'd be waiting in the lobby as the last drops of come finished dripping from Meer's cock.

Lunamaria didn't know whether she should be more amazed at the fact that the girl could act so normal while cumming with her cock deep in someone's throat or by the fact that she knew she was able to keep the cock in her throat that long and the fact that it was still hard. As Meer pulled her cock from Lunamaria's throat she sighed in relief. She felt as if she had gotten a huge load off her mind. Although still hard she could withdraw her cock for a while. She looked down at the girl before her covered in sweat, pussy juice and cum with rips all throughout what little clothing she was still wearing. Her hair was messily sticking to her face and her now pudgy stomach was very sexy in its own way. She had really done a number on her. Meer licked her lips and pondered if she should just throw the girl out of her room like that but decided that would probably be too cruel. After all, the girl did please her so she deserved a bit of respect.

Guilt was starting to quickly overcome Lunamaria as she tried to catch her breath. Here she was on her back covered in cum as her worse enemy looked over her with satisfaction. If it was rape the whole way through she wouldn't have been so upset, but she actually enjoyed the sex so much that she presented her throat to be fucked by the woman. Now she lay here with little to nothing to wear and completely at her mercy. She couldn't even snitch on her. Who would believe that Lacus Clyne had a cock? She felt tears start to sting her eyes as her cheeks burned in shame.

Meer was going to gloat a bit but when the girl began to cry she felt sorry for her a bit. So instead of talking down to her she walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. She placed them on the girl's head and commanded her to take a shower which the girl slowly got up and did.

Lunamaria woozily walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on before immediately standing under it ignoring the temperature. She scrubbed her body endlessly to try and get rid of the shame and dirty feeling that she felt she had. When she reached her protruding belly fresh waves of tears poured from her eyes and she couldn't believe something like this could happen to her. She was obviously not pregnant but being full of the other woman's seed wasn't a good thing and would obviously lead to that going by the amount she was filled with. Around 10 minutes later she walked out wearing a pair of black jeans that seemed about a size too small and a shirt that seemed a size too big obviously because of the other girl's much larger bust size and her slightly pudgy belly which she hoped would go down. She walked to the door and tried to hastily exit but was stopped by Lacus' voice.

"Here." Meer tossed a very small bottle to the girl who quickly caught it and tried to look over the label but it was blank. "Take 2 of those every hour and you won't end up a teen mother. You have to take them every hour or you become pregnant. My cum is 10x more potent than anyone else. Your stomach will return to normal during your next bowel movement but be prepared for a long time in there. Take a magazine or book."

Lunamaria quickly opened the door and ran out without a look back and Meer couldn't help but smirk as she stood and got ready for her shower. That girl should be in her place now. She doubted she would try anything so disrespectful again. As she stepped under the scolding hot water she couldn't help but feel she had unfinished business. She still needed to talk to Athrun about Lacus' whereabouts and any other information he could girl her on the archangel. If she boarded the Minerva for a few weeks she could not only pick his brain but maybe she could even run into the Archangel and meet Lacus face to face. And not to mention all the tail she could possibly tap on the ship. That other red haired girl Lunamaria was with during the concert had an amazing ass and the Captain herself was quite the looker.

Meer decided then and there on what she wanted to do. She needed to make another phone call…

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

*Author Note: Hey readers. Thanks for reading through this and for giving me feedback. I want to start by saying that this is loosely going to follow the canon story of the Cosmic Era. I like many others feel that Seed Destiny is absolute trash after a certain point when a certain character takes over so I'm revising it in this story. Things for the most part are going to happen the same way at first but when the time comes it will be different. I decided on Meer for this because she was a very mishandled and underused character. I loved her personality and felt she could be much better utilized. Her personality in this is a mix of her Anime personality and her personality in the Inazuma Warrior 2 doujin. I want Meer to go through most of the main women of Seed Destiny. Lunamaria, Meyrin, Cagalli, Stellar, Talia and of course Lacus are on the menu. I made this story because of something that happened on the /m/ board. Someone else is making a FutaLacus on Flay story and while it is pretty decent it is mostly romance. Very little sex actually happens and when it does it isn't satisfying imo. So I decided to take it upon myself to make something that is simply meant to satisfy people. Well enjoy chapter 2 and know that Chapter 3 is on the way.*

It had been several hours since Meer had violated Lunamaria. The other girl couldn't even look her in the eye after showering and quickly leaving. Meer had decided against taking her in the shower in order to get her next plan into motion. After her meeting with her manager and the like she quickly made a phone call to The Chairman. After lying about Athrun nearly begging her to come along and saying that she was nearly able to pry information about Lacus out of him Durandal quickly had her transferred to the Minerva at least until they reached Gibraltar. Using the excuse that the ship could use the moral boost since it was the shining star of Zaft. So after scolding her manager and transferring her luggage to a room on the ship it departed with Meer in her new room for the next few weeks. Athrun was forced to give her a tour of the ship which allowed her to get a good look at everything. Although the ship wasn't brimming with women like she would have liked she still had more than enough to keep her busy during her stay. The Captain wasn't half bad looking at all and the girl she assumed to be Lunamaria's sister had an innocent look that begged to be corrupted and very large and shapely hips. Speaking of Lunamaria, Meer got a kick out of anytime she walked into a room the girl was in she would quickly blush and speed out without eye contact. The could only image what was running through the girls head. The rest of the crew members however took a different approach. The men aside from Athrun, Rey and Shinn were nearly tripping over themselves to talk to her while Heine tried to act as a bodyguard of sorts. Even Lunamaria's sister who Meer came to find out was named Meyrin was sticking pretty close to her and fan girling out. For the next few days Meer made it a habit to walk behind the girl whenever possible when they spent time together to check out her hips and ass. Even though she was normally wearing a modest long green uniform skirt Meer was able to make out the shapes of her body. The girl switched something fierce when she walked and it was starting to awaken the sleeping monster in Meer's skirt. She didn't want to force herself on this girl yet and while dominating her sister again would be fun Meer decided that she would rather have sex with someone a little more experienced this time around. So she decided to pay the captain a visit in her quarters.

It took Meer several minutes to find her way to Talia's office. It was one part of the ship she hadn't been to yet as they had only talked on the bridge before. With a little coaxing Meyrin easily let her know the location so after taking the elevators around and going down a few wrong halls she found herself in front of the large door. She lightly rapped at the door which slide open with a hiss. Meer stepped into the room to find Talia behind her desk filling out papers. She raised her head towards the pop princess and raised a quizzical eyebrow as the girl slowly walked around the small room with a coy smile on her face while never making eye contact.

"Is there something I can do for you Ms. Lacus? I hope you are finding the ship well" Talia said.

Meer continued to pace around the room with her smile never fading as she spoke out "The ship is amazing and everyone is so nice. I came by to thank you for allowing me to accompany you for a little while."

"I really can't understand what that man is thinking sometimes. Not only did we get a new pilot out of the blue but putting you here is placing you in unnecessary danger. The way his mind works will always be a mystery to me" Talia said while straightening the stack of papers on her desk and neatly putting them in a drawer before folding her hands on the desk and giving Meer her full attention. "Is there anything else?"

Meer finally turned to Talia and gave her a good look over for the first time. She had always found uniforms and authority sexy but the captain before her took it to a new level. Her uniform was perfect in nearly every way. Not a single wrinkle and absolutely no extra flesh was showing. Even her neck was completely covered by her collar. Meer had to stop herself from licking her lips under the captain's intense stare and instead imaged herself opening the women like a Christmas present. Her cock began to come to life at the thoughts that were running wild in her head. "Actually there is something else you could do for me. The chairman and I talk a lot and I know about your past relationship." Talia tried to speak up but Meer raised a finger to silence her and continued. "Now I know what happened the last time he was on the ship and he told me that you told him that you hadn't had sex in years before that and even then you only did it once. Now if that was the case I doubt you have done it since then which was weeks ago and you are probably dying to get off."

Talia's expression hardened as she considered slapping the girl and tossing her off the ship for bringing things like that up. How could Durandal talk about her sex life so freely? Especially someone who he obviously barely knew. What type of relationship did they have? She was about to tell her off when her eyes caught sight of something that made her double take. Lacus' crotch was growing under her skirt and if she knew anything about anatomy she was sure of what was under it. "Is that a cock?" she asked in disbelief and amusement.

Meer reached down to her skirt and pulled the purple material down to her ankles to reveal her lace pink panties. Her thick and long meat eater was pushing against the material roughly causing her panties to bulge out and away from her body. Talia gulped a large amount of spit as her mouth watered at the tool before her and she felt her panties go damp. She couldn't believe her eyes but the shock quickly wore off when she remembered that Durandal told her that Lacus had some enhancements which she figured were the girl's breasts which seemed to have gone from flat to enormous since the end of the first Bloody Valentine War. Her eyes continued to stray to the large cock before her as she tried in vain to keep eye contact with the girl. It had been a really long time since she had something like that. "Like what you see?" Meer teased the older women by gyrating her hips slightly causing her cock to leak pre-cum onto her stretched out panties.

"W-what are you talking about? Are you insane? You need to leave now!" Talia tried to put up a brave front but the sight of the girl's huge cock in contrast to her thin frame and huge breasts was starting to drive her crazy. Coupled with the very unsatisfying sex Durandal recently gave her and the fact that someone was bold enough to do this to her was driving her wild.

Meer slowly swayed towards the desk never breaking eye contact with the other women before sliding her thick still panty covered cock onto the smooth wooden desk. The fabric of her panties had begun to slightly tear under the force of her erection. "Come on Captain Gladys. No one will ever know. Don't you want to take this world class cock into your body? Don't you want to add Lacus Clyne to your proverbial belt? Don't you want, no, don't you need some mind blowing sex? Doesn't being cooped up in a ship for weeks on end with many sexy men yet no one you can fuck drive you mad? I'm sure running a ship must be stressful. Come on. I'll give you what a woman of your looks should be getting every day." Meer nearly began to freak out when the Captain reached for her phone and contacted The Bridge. She almost jumped the Captain but stopped herself. Even if she did overpower her The Bridge would hear what was happening. But her expression changed when she found out what exactly the Captain was calling for.

"Arthur, I'm not feeling well so I don't want any distractions unless we are going into battle. None at all." Talia's voice was perfect and steady as she relayed the order to the man on the other side of the phone. After assuring the British Co-captain that she was fine and only overworked she cut the communication and turned her attention back to the now sexily smiling girl before her. "Lacus Clyne, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into." Talia assured the other girl.

Before Meer could react Talia reached over the desk and pulled the other girl across it and into her lap so she was straddling her. She quickly tossed her hat and pressed her lips to the other girls in a hungry nearly starved kiss. Her tongue roughly pushed past the younger girl's lips and teeth and began to explore every spot of her mouth it could reach.

Meer for the most part was still stunned over how quickly everything was happening. She figured the women was a tigress but right now as she sat on her lap and felt the foreign tongue invading her she couldn't help but think she hit the jackpot. Quickly regaining her composure she began to battle the women back with her tongue which reaching down to unbutton the woman's uniform top. Button by button she disrobed the other women until she reached where her body was blocking her from going further. She ripped the top open to reveal a plain black bra covering a pair of very large and perky tits. Although not as large as hers these still were probably some of the biggest tits she had ever seen. Meer pulled the bra above the tits so that it rested above them and ran a finger around the flesh of the right nipple causing Talia to shudder in pleasure. She drew her head back to catch her breath and moan while a large thick strand of their saliva hung in the air between their mouths. Meer slurped it up like a thick and sloppy noodle before lowering her head to take a pert nipple into her mouth. Talia moaned out in pleasure as her body was finally properly being used for the first time in a while. The pink haired girl continued to tease the nipple by running her tongue over it and created an air tight seal around it with her mouth. She rubbed and pulled at the other nipple while her pussy began to leak juices all over the lap of the other women and her cock grew to its full length then finally ripped her panties clear from her body.

Talia was beginning to reach heaven. Her breasts hadn't been used like this in years. The rough treatment on one nipple and the light treatment on the other was giving her a great mixed feeling of pain and pleasure. Just when she thought things couldn't get better she felt the girls extremely large cock rise between their bodies nearly reaching their combined breasts. Then the girl left her nipples and began to suck at her neck which caused her to cum as if a light bulb went off in her head. Rolls and rolls of cum cascaded from her pussy and completely drenched her panties and even ran down her legs as her body went into convulsions.

Meer let out a deathly smirk as she continued to nibble on the woman's neck. She was in control again and planned on keeping it that way. As the Captain came down from her orgasm Meer gave her a peck on the cheek before standing up before the women.

"Now that you've had your fun I think it is time for you to return the favor."

Talia waited until she caught her breath before sinking from her chair to her knees and for the first time really gave the cock a look over. The small pair of pink panties were now dangling from the head of the now 9 inch cock as it bobbed up and down to the beat of the singers heart. Talia delicately removed the panties hanging from the cock and put her nose to it. Taking a large whiff of the meat stick before running a long finger over the head and used the pre cum to coat the heavy organ.

"It smells divine" Talia breathed out while still studying the member.

Meer glared down at the older woman and lightly began to stroke her member with one hand and used the other to grab at the hair of Talia. "Then you should enjoy the taste of it as well." Meer tried to force her cock into Talia's mouth but she quickly slapped her hand away and squeezed a bit too tightly at her cock causing Meer to flinch.

"I'm the Captain of this ship. I give the orders." Talia didn't give Meer anytime to object as she quickly shoved a pair of fingers into the girl's cunt and began to thrust the fingers in and out making her knees go weak. Talia didn't let her fall and pushed her against the desk until she was sitting on it giving her a better look at her dual sexual organs. Talia probed the girl's cunt with her fingers coating them in her thick girl juice. The thick liquid stuck to her fingers like syrup. Talia then removed her digits from the tight and quivering pussy she was pleasuring before running one of them towards the girl's puckered asshole.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Meer tried to move but Talia shoved the finger deep into her ass in one thrust making the girl yell out in pain. It had been a really long time since her ass had been used and combined with her the invading finger felt much larger than it is.

"Ahh, so this hole is still tight. I thought a slut like you would be serving your holes to anyone who asked. "Talia said in a joking tone. She continued to tease the girl's ass with her finger. Spinning it around like a drill sometimes and just harshly thrusting other times. She removed her finger and placed it with the other one she wet earlier and put them both back into the girl's ass.

Meer's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she felt her ass stretch to accommodate the fingers which were now switching between thrusting and scissoring around her hole. Her hands squeezed and clawed at the desk and sweat began to run down her face. She thought her body was getting used to the treatment when the Captain took it up a notch. Meer gave a loud moan as her cock was engulfed in the mouth of the woman pleasing her. She felt the tongue pushing at the head of her penis at the same time as the fingers began to really roam her ass. Poking and prodding as if they were reaching for something.

Talia decided that sluts like the futa girl in front of her deserved special treatment. If the slut was going to come into her office and offer her cock she was going to accept and then some. She knew something was off when Lacus suddenly showed up at the Plants after disappearing for two years with slutty new attire and huge breasts implants. It left her wondering how far the girl had fallen and who exactly did she have to screw to seemingly get her war crimes waived the way they were. Whatever happened she wasn't going to complain about it as bobbed her head on the long and thick cock being presented to her while her fingers reached deeper into the once airtight ass with each thrust. Talia had always felt that Lacus was a closet freak and someone who was in need of dominance. The bitch seemingly did anything she wanted with no repercussions. Whether it was stealing mobile suits, betraying her country, boarding ships and fluttering around without a care for military protocol. She had done it all and still she remained on the loose. Now she was going to pay. Even if it was a small price compared to what she deserved. Talia let the fat dick pop from her mouth and small amounts of saliva sprayed through the She took her free hand and stuck her index finger into her mouth and began to suck at it. Wetting it with her saliva, once she felt it was lubed enough she began to run it around the head of Lacus' penis with a somewhat sadistic smile on her face.

Meer sensed that the atmosphere in the room was suddenly different and her body began to tense up when the wet finger began trailing around her pee hole.

"W-wait… What are you doing! That isn't an entrance!" She breathlessly said as Talia shoved the finger just past the nail into her pee hole.

Meer's whole body tightened up as she felt like the world had been inverted. The head of her cock began to burn harshly as her pussy convulsed and a hot stream of pee shot into Talia's face. Covering her hair and face in the steaming liquid. Meer gave a glass shattering scream and her eyes rolled into the back of her head while the captain smiled and began to rotate her finger in the newest hole of her desire. She once again started to lick at the head of the penis while still pumping Meer's ass and pee hole.

Meer on the other hand didn't know what was going on. Her body was going through so many different emotions that she was sure it was going to literally break. Her ass was in pure bliss while her cock was being hit with pain and pleasure on both sides. At first she thought the finger inside was going to rip her urethra apart but it seemed to be stretching to accommodate the it. The pain slowly began to cease while small rises of pleasure started to spark. Just when she was really enjoying it the Captain pushed the finger in to the knuckle and Meer thought her mind had broken. Between the pleasure of her ass and cock her body finally gave and girl cum erupted from her pussy all over Talia's face. Her cock tried to do the same but the finger plugging it up stopped the heavy cream from release. Her face twisted into pain as the blocked flow started to expand outward causing discomfort that even her modified cock wouldn't be able to take.

"R-remove your finger!" Meer commanded but the Captain wasn't budging.

"The Minerva is my ship! I give the orders. I'm not one of your mindless sheep fans! Ask correctly!" Talia was enjoying the power she had over the woman now.

"W-what! Who do you think you ar-ahhh!" Meer tried to respond but her Talia pushed the finger in even deeper and now it was meeting the cum head on. She was now completely stopping it from advancing and forcing it to expand outwards. The veins in the huge organ began to balloon out as more and more blood rushed to it in order to try and help the situation.

"Hmm this is quite the load you have here. I bet this would not only paint my face and breasts but the wall behind me as well. If you want release you'll have to ask the right way." Talia finally removed her other hand from Meer's ass and ran it up and down the veins of the cock while she looked the girl directly in the eyes.

"S-screw you bitch! D-don't you know who I am! I'm Lacus Clyne-"

"I know who you are and I bet the people of Plant would love this news story, "Lacus Clyne hospitalized after her cock exploded all over the Captain of the Minerva after trying to solicit her for sex. " What do you think Ms. Lacus Clyne?" Talia said this in a very casual deadpan tone.

Meer felt her body give and knew she was defeated. The chain of events this could cause her to be exposed and as a result killed. Whether it was pissed Otaku, a hit squad from Plant or even the citizens themselves after being deceived she knew that disobeying for the time being could only end bad.

"P-please remove your finger from my cock so I can cum-"

"I didn't spend years in the military to be treated like some random fuck. Say it the right way or your cock will be cleaned off the wall!" Talia made an effort to push her finger in further to prove she was serious. Meer thought she felt a vein pop and yelled out in a panicked tone and drool ran crazy from her mouth.

"Captain Gladys! Can you please remove your finger from my cock so I can paint all over your face ma'am?"

"Who's in charge here?"

"Y-you are ma'am!"

"You'd better remember that."

"Y-yes ma'am!"

Talia gave an approving nod and replied "Permission granted solider."

She quickly removed her finger from the almost comical looking cock and like a bottle corked up after being shaken up blasts of hot cum began to shoot everywhere. For nearly seven minutes the meat stick blasted a continuous stream of cum over the Captain, her desk, the wall and everything it could reach. By the time it finished spewing its liquid lust Talia's black bra was white and she was sure she would have to throw out her chair as it was now wearing a white cover that puddled in the middle. The walls looked like they had been recently painted and the carpet was so sticky your feet would stick to it. Talia herself couldn't even see. Her face was coated in so much cum that if someone were to walk in they wouldn't be able to recognize her. She used her tongue and began to clean away whatever it could reach before using her hands to scoop everything off her face and started to feed it to herself. The mixture of girl cum, boy cum and pee was driving her taste buds wild. Once her face was clean she stood up and removed her bra. Letting her large breasts pop free for the first time. She glanced down at the girl's cock that was back to normal size but still rock hard.

"This is thick stuff. I'm sure if you let even a drop in my pussy I'd have to take a maternal leave" Talia stated.

Meer continued to lie on the desk while basking in the afterglow of her orgasms. She hadn't cum that hard in a very long time. Her body was sticky from sweat and cum that had run wild over herself. She ran a finger lazily through a small puddle that had formed near her belly button. She raised it to her face and studied the sticky juice that coated her fingers. Before she could even put her finger to her mouth she heard a loud hissing sound. Meer shakily sat up as the wall to her left began to rise into the ceiling. After it completely disappeared a small bedroom appeared in the adjacent room which she figured was the older woman's sleeping quarters. Talia began to walk to the room before saying over her shoulder.

"Your cock is still hard so if you want to continue this come on. I doubt you can please me though."

Meer took it as a personal challenge. She was going to regain her honor and put the woman in her place and so she followed her into the room. Once they had both cleared the boundary the wall came back down and closed off the bed room from the office giving them a more intimate space. Meer turned to face the bed and caught the site of the Captain bent over facing away from her while removing her panties. She checked the Captain's adult body out. From her surprisingly luscious ass to her flat and toned stomach to her large but far from saggy breasts.

Talia finished disrobing and turned back to face the younger girl. Her hair was unkempt and sticky with patches of her own cum, her extremely large but perky breasts had random spots of the white liquid on them and her huge cock that would make most men jealous was bobbing around with her heartbeat. The Captain gave her an earnest smile and lied on her back on the bed before spreading her legs exposing her moist and sticky cunt to the room's temperature and the girl's gaze. She was leaking all over and her sex starved mind was starting to take over but she still wanted to show some assertion. Talia could have sworn she heard Meer audible gulp when she did and decided to tease her some more.

"Do you see something you like solider?" She asked.

Meer was nearly lost in her lust when she heard the Captain's voice. She knew she was teasing her again and decided that she would play along until she got the situation under her control and then she would fuck her brains out. She thrust her hips out to one side causing her cock to bob around almost hypnotically. She raised her right arm in a slutty mock salute while slowly jerking her cock with her left and asked in a sweet voice,

"Permission to board your ship Captain?" Meer asked.

Talia nodded in approval and in a stern voice answered "Permission granted."

Meer climbed on the bed between Talia's legs and used her left hand to search out the woman's hole. Once she did she looked her dead in the eyes and said,

"You are going to regret what you did to me!" Then with a savage thrust she sent all 9 inches of her thick cock deep into the Captain's pussy gaining a large satisfying squish. Talia gave a loud lust filled moan as her pussy was filled to capacity by the formally abused cock. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders as her cunt stretched to allow the cock to properly fill it. When the girl had roughly entered her she expected a nice hard fucking but instead she hadn't moved since.

Meer originally had planned to destroy the woman's pussy with her cock and leave her in a pool of cum, but decided that is what she probably wanted. Instead she was going to fuck her slowly and make her beg for a brutal thrashing. She grabbed both of Talia's legs and lifted them to her shoulders while she braced herself and began to give slow and light shallow thrusts, barely stirring up her pussy at all. After a while Talia grew bored of the light fucking and tried to use her hands to push off the bed but Meer leaned over her and let go of her left leg before quickly using her now free hand to pin the Captain's hands above her head. Talia tried to struggle out of her grasp but for some reason the girl was much stronger than earlier. She then tried to grind her hips to create friction but Meer applied pressure with hers and the older woman was basically stuck and gave a small whimper of defeat. Meer knew she had her.

"What's the matter Captain? Are your pent up desires getting to you? I knew you were a slut. The conservative ones always are. The Chairman obviously isn't the type of man people think he is. His tiny cock mustn't be able to please a size queen like you. How often do you sit on the bridge surrounded by men and had to go back and masturbate? You were probably extremely happy when my Athrun was transferred to your ship, weren't you? Probably dreamed about his large cock and what it could do to you? But you were too afraid of what people would think, right? Just like all the other sluts around here! Do you think you're worthy of his cock or mine for that matter? You'll never be anything more than the chairman's former squeeze that left him for completely stupid and selfish reasoning! Face it! Now I've been playing your game for a while but I think it is time for us to get real. If you beg for my cock I'll allow you the pleasure of being fucked by me." Meer was sweating from her little rant but to her surprise the Captain just smiled up at her and she felt the pussy engulfing her cock tighten.

"You sure are full of yourself. I don't know why people like you are where you get this idea that you are some untouchable person but that isn't true. The truth is that Lacus Clyne is a whore who went and had a cock added to her body so she could satisfy her lesbian feelings. You don't have a choice but to fuck me. My cunt is squeezed around your cock so tight that you couldn't remove it if you wanted to." Talia replied a little smugly.

Meer tried to withdraw her cock only to find that the woman wasn't lying. Her cunt had tightened like a vice. It wouldn't budge and the warm canal roughly massaged her cock. Instead of getting upset it turned her on more.

"Now we have two choices here. We can either continue to pretend like we don't want this or we can just get on with it and have consensual mind blowing sex. What do you say?"

Meer didn't take too long to respond as she let go of the other woman's hands and began to grind her cock into the pussy. Talia softened her grip and Meer withdrew 8 inches of her cock from the soft pink pussy before slamming it back in starting a steady rhythm. The sound of wet flesh filled the room as Meer continued her steady assault on the stern big tit captain. The searching depth of the thrusts caused the captain to cry out with each additional pelvic thrust. Talia not to be outdone grabbed one of the girl's large breasts and placed the pert nipple into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the pink flesh and used her teeth to gently pull at it which caused her partner to give a savage moan and pick up her pace increasing the volume of the sound of coupling. Meer was now thrusting at such a speed that her hips were but a blur. The tip of her marbled cock meat teased Talia's womb's entrance with each additional mattress bouncing thrust, the sound only fueled their combined lust and they continued to speed up while moans of pure lust echoed off the walls. Stroke after masterful stroke Meer continued to impale to partner on her savage stick reaching depths that her partner never imagined possible.

Talia had never been so thoroughly fucked before and it was all she could do to not moan out repeat ably and surrender to the girl above her. To turn the tides she wrapped her legs tightly around her waist and turned over allowing herself to be on top and gripped both of the girl's breasts. Meer gave out a meep as her world went upside down and she was now staring up into the lust filled eyes of the captain who began to grind on her cock before rising up and nearly off of it before slamming her hips down to impale herself on it. Meer took to her pace and soon both women moved in sync to the beat of their emotions as Talia's breasts bounced around. The rough rhythm continued as neither woman wanted to give an inch but Talia's pussy was giving in to the skillful fuck that it so desperately needed and while her mind wanted to keep the pace up her body was on the brink and her cheeks flushed as she tried to hold on.

"What's wrong Captain? Are you ready to blow?" Meer teased.

She was trying to put up a front but she was near the edge too. Her cock had never been used in such a skillful way and if she wasn't so infatuated with Lacus she might have decided to stay on the ship longer.

"Why don't we see how strong your cum is? Paint my womb with your cock juice and see if your swimmers are good enough to knock me up!"

Talia gave a final couple bounces before giving a dominate scream as her body was rocked with orgasm. Her sweaty breasts finally came to a stop as her pussy clamped down for dear life to Meer's cock which was pressed to her womb and her hands dug into her breasts to brace herself. This was too much for our singer and she let loose a powerful stream of cum into the womb of the fully fucked captain while giving out a primal moan. Both women continued to shake and shiver as their juices combined and nearly a liter of Meer's cum was pumped into the body of Talia. Her womb quickly overflowed and cum began to run from her flooded pussy onto the lower body of Meer and the bed. After nearly 3 minutes Meer finally ran out of cum and Talia rose up to let her cock out with a new wave of cum that ran like a waterfall from her pussy. The Captain flopped down on the other side of the bed and turned away from the girl before apparently dozing off.

Meer closed her eyes and stretched her arms wide out as her raging hard on was in its state where she could control it. She knew the bed and office were a mess and she would be damned if she cleaned them and she knew the Captain wouldn't do so. Explaining to whoever had to clean the room would be impossible but Meer knew one person she could force to do the job and keep quiet about. A smirk came to her face as she was sexually satisfied at least for the moment and our hero drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunamaria fumed as she walked down a hall of the Minerva to her shared room. A few days ago Captain Gladys had called her to her office for what Lunamaria thought was an evaluation report only to find the whole area around the desk covered in cum and other bodily fluids. A soiled chair was in the corner while her Captain sat in a fresh one behind the stained desk. The adjacent bedroom was in no better shape and she was sure the Captain had been gangbanged by at least over half the men on the ship. To her surprise and annoyance Lacus Clyne stepped out of the bathroom wearing a Captain's uniform and when she saw the red haired girl she smirked and sultrily walked over to her until they were standing parallel to each other and Meer started to look the girl up and down. She was still as sexy as ever and the thought of another round with her was making Meer a bit hot. Lunamaria was just about to tell the girl off for checking her out when the Captain cleared her throat causing the girl to jump, turn her attention to her and salute immediately. What happened next would forever be burned into the girl's mind and would cause her to scream out in anger. Talia ordered her to completely clean both rooms, wash their soiled clothes, the bedding, scrub the walls, dispose of the chair after cleaning it and make the desk shine like new. She was also forbidden from telling anyone about what she witnessed. Without a second look Captain Gladys stood up and exited the room to head to the bridge while Meer mock saluted the other girl before leaving as well. She worked on her tasks well into the night.

First she had to remove the furniture and use a steamer to clean the carpet. Then she had to scrub the walls and desk which was an interesting task. Even though it had obviously been a few hours since the sexual romp the cum of Lacus Clyne was still warm and hadn't dried up at all. It still had its texture and since it was so thick it was slowly sliding down the walls that it had stained. At one point Lunamaria after working for hours and while she was hungry absent mindedly placed a finger in her mouth that was coated in the substance and got a full taste of it. This brought back memories of her encounter with the diva and how much of the cum she herself had taken down her gullet without a single complaint. In her hungered state she started scooping the juice off the walls and desk and gulped it down without a second thought. While doing the laundry she found herself sniffing the torn panties that unmistakably belonged to Lacus and without a conscious thought she stuffed them into her skirt and continued with her work. Her panties had grown noticeable moist from the experience. Later that night even after being so physically exhausted she finger fucked herself in her shared bathroom while using the sound of the shower to hide her moans…or so she thought. After laying down for the night her sister rolled over in her bed and asking her if Athrun helping her in target practice made her that hot because she had never heard moans that loud. Luna tried to play it off but if Meyrin had known who she was really doing it to she feared she could never look her in the eyes again. Since then instead of avoiding Lacus Lunamaria made it a hobby of showing her how much she didn't like her.

Meer on the other hand didn't really care for the girl's attitude and was considering teaching her a lesson but her attention was always elsewhere. She had made several visits to the Captain's room since their first fuck and while it was almost always satisfying she was growing bored of the older woman and the feeling seemed mutual. The Captain continued to take morning after pills after each encounter but they were seriously making her sick and she really was forgoing her duties. Meer's attention was now almost solely focused on Lunamaria's sweet and innocent sister Meyrin. Meyrin followed Meer around nearly all the time when she was off duty and drilled her with questions, quizzes and gossip whenever they talked. Her favorite subject happened to be Athrun. Meer was sure if she had another bed in her room the girl would eagerly sleep in there. Hell at one point they dozed off watching a movie on the bed and when Meer woke up her cock was fully erect and poking into the back of Meyrin's skirt into her juicy ass. Speaking of her ass Meer popped a boner every single time she saw the girl from the back. From her innocent pigtails to her large hips and her big trusting eyes Meer wanted to cover her whole body in her liquid lust. She was nearly at her breaking point when she walked into the girl's room to return a magazine and caught her getting dressed. Meyrin turned her head and a slight blush coated her cheeks red as Meer got a full view of her luscious body. Her hair was still slightly wet from her shower and flowed down her back covering her flawless milky white skin. Her hourglass figure that exploded at the hips where a pair of very small panties were stuck halfway up her fat bubbly ass was directly in the sight of the songstress who almost fainted at her view. She felt her cock immediately began to expand and come to life so she quickly dropped the magazine and made a beeline out of the doorway. She didn't get far as she ran into Lunamaria and fell to the ground on her ass while the other girl covered her mouth in shock as she saw the very huge bulge in the skirt of her rival. Without another word Meer quickly picked herself up and bolted to her room as Lunamaria ran to check on her sister who was very confused by the encounter. Meer had to stroke her cock for nearly an hour until it was satisfied after that and now Lunamaria's cockiness was at a new level now.

It was then that she decided that she was going to fuck the hell out Meyrin not only because she found the girl hot and felt she would never be satisfied again unless she did but she wanted to rub it into the face of Lunamaria that she had violated her sister in the worst way but she was going to do it on her bed and maybe she would even knock the girl up as a cherry on top and record the session and force her sister to watch it. That sounded good and she really should spread her perfect seed and genes around.

A couple days later while Lunamaria was in combat training Meer paid Meyrin a visit in the cafeteria and asked her to have a movie night with her. It took little convincing and soon Meer and Meyrin sat on the latters bed watching a romance movie. It didn't take long for tons of heavy kissing scenes to occur and Meer could tell from Meyrin's facial expressions that she was into it but obviously very innocent on the subject. She was obviously a hopeless romantic who would fall for the first person who confessed their love to her. A love confession would easily allow someone into her pants. Meer first forced Meyrin's head on her shoulder early in the movie and then started to snake her hand up the girls long skirt which caused her to jump up and look at the pop princess while wildly blushing.

"Ms. Lacus! What are you doing?" Meyrin asked in disbelief. She had her legs tightly closed as she stood before the other woman with a hand over her crotch.

Meer put all of her acting classes to work as she started to whittle down the girl's defenses. She stood up before her and placed the back of her hand on her forehead while throwing her head back. "Oh Meyrin I'm so sorry! It's just that after spending all that time with you for the first time in my life I was treated like an actual person. Everyone just treats me as Lacus this and Lacus that! Not once have I had a true friend and I thought I'd finally found one in you! Not even Athrun will look at me anymore!" Tears began to flood her eyes as she lowered her hand to look the other girl in the eyes who was taken aback.

Meyrin had no idea what just happened but Lacus Clyne just tried to feel her up and was now in her room spilling her guts to her. "B-but Ms. Lacus, what you were trying to do was to be done with someone you love! You can't ju-"

"But I do love you Meyrin! From the moment we began hanging out I wanted to be with you. I…could never love a man. I'd always be wondering if he was just with me for status or my body or my money. I want a woman who can treat me right. I want you! Even if the world is against us! Even if my career falls! I want to share my life with you! I want to be with you forever! We can run away to Mars and be together forever away from everything! This war, the people who despise our feelings and the rule of the naturals!" Streams of tears were rolling down her cheeks and staining the front of her Captain's uniform that she continued to wear. She could see her acting was working as the girls facial expression had softened hugely but some doubt still lingered. She needed to make the final push.

"But Athrun….I love Athrun but I'm sure he loves you! Just talk to him!" Meyrin felt something she had never felt before. She could not believe the love confession she just got and from who. It was the first time someone had ever told her something like this and it was starting to make her heart warm but a part of her still felt it was a joke.

"M-Meyrin haven't you wondered why Athrun and I are never together on the ship? B-Because he told me that our arranged marriage was all it was! He loves that girl from Orb and only wants to be with me as a public front!" Meer now broke down and fell to her knees sobbing in front of the girl.

Meyrin's heart crumbled at the sight in front of her and tears began to well in her eyes. All she ever wanted in life was to be loved and now before her was the most popular person of the Cosmic Era sobbing and declaring her love for her. Her sister always attracted the men and was a pilot to boot. Meyrin was always thought of as Luna's little sister and she felt she would never step out of her sister's shadow. Even Athrun seemed to give the girl more attention to her while all of their friends had something to talk about with the girl when it came to mechanics. Tears finally began to roll down her cheeks as she finally strengthened her resolve.

"Ms. Lacus are you telling the truth? D-d-do you really love me?" Her voiced cracked as she became overwhelmed with emotion.

Meer stood up before her and looked directly into the eyes and gave her the answer she desired. "With all my heart. I couldn't see myself with anyone else!" Meer wrapped her arms around Meyrin's neck as the girl jumped into her embrace. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss that nearly made Meer regret playing with the girl's emotions. Meyrin was very clumsy with her lips so the more experienced Meer took control and began to lick at her lips asking for permission to enter her mouth. Meyrin acknowledged her and slightly parted her mouth allowing her tongue to enter her mouth. Meyrin was experiencing her first French kiss and the feeling of another tongue roaming her mouth felt weird at first but she grew to like it and used her tongue to battle back. Meer turned their bodies so that they were near Luna's bed and lightly pushed Meyrin down without breaking their lip lock until they were lying on the bed with Meer on top. Tears strongly continued to run down Meyrin's cheeks and while it would have been annoying any other time this girl was driving her crazy with desire. From her scent to her soft skin to her tasty saliva to her thighs which one of Meer's hands was now roaming she felt she was hooked. Meyrin initially reached down to stop the hand but decided against it and just decided to let the other women love her which made Meer feel as though she had finally won. She had to have this girl and she resolved that she was the perfect specimen for her first child. The thought caused Meer to break their kiss and begin licking at the tears still streaming down the girl's cheeks. Her sobs picked up and Meer began to comfort her between kisses on her face. "Shhh it's alright. I'll love you forever."

Meer was really getting into her exploration of the girl's face and thigh. Her hand found its way up and under the long skirt and began to touch bare thigh for the first time. She ran one finger nimbly up the meaty thigh causing the other girl to shudder at the light touch. Although enjoying herself Meer was beginning to face a problem. Her trouser snake was coming to life and the younger girl was going to feel it very soon. To ensure that everything went her way Meer pulled away from the girl and slid down her body and put her hands on the brims of the skirt. Meyrin lifted her hips and Meer slid the large cloth off her body and quickly tossed it to the floor exposing her modest cotton panties to the air. Meer placed her face to the girl's covered private area and took a small whiff of the near virgin pussy which caused Meyrin to groan out uncomfortably. "Noo Ms. Lacus! Don't do that! It's dirty!"

Meer smiled at the girl's innocence and placed her hands on her panties before pulling them to one side exposing her fresh pussy to the cold air of the room. A small amount of pubic hair was growing near the top of the girl's cunt and Meer couldn't help but tease her a bit. "Wow I didn't know you shaved my beloved. It's so cute."

Meyrin began to rub her legs together and stuttered out "My sister showed me how saying that guys like that better. Are you sure you like it?"

Meer lowered her mouth to the girl's lovely pussy and placed a kiss on the lips as an answer. One kiss became many and soon she stuck her tongue out to give a full taste of the flower. Her taste buds agreed with her brain that the sweet juice she just tasted was something she wanted and she dipped her tongue deep into the love pot and began lapped at it.

Meyrin began thrashing around wildly as her cunt was ate for the first time in her life. While she had lost her virginity due to peer pressure at the Academy like most of the girls that attended she had only done it once and it lasted all of 5 minutes with some random guy she barely saw again. This was the first time her young body was sent through so many tingles and feelings and she didn't know how to cope with them. Loud moans began to escape her mouth as her new life partner sucked and nibbled at her lady bits which grew wetter and wetter with each passing moment. Without thinking when Lacus dove her tongue particularly deep into her cunt Meyrin placed her hand on the back of her head and held it in place hoping she would never stop.

Meer was having the time of her life. She had never messed around with a more sensitive girl in her life. Every touch she gave her caused Meyrin to jump in a random direction and it was hard to not laugh at it. While she continued to deep dive with her tongue and scrape out all of the juices she wanted to make sure that the girl was hooked on her for life. After all she was going to be the mother of her first child. Meer removed her tongue and forced her head up to the disappointment of the other girl who groaned in disapproval before she began to lightly blow on her pink slit. The cold sensation of Lacus's breath made Meyrin go crazy and she wrapped her milky juicy thighs around the head of Lacus squeezing it in a near death grip. Being a coordinator Meer was able to withstand the crushing grip and with her final act of cunninglus she took her small pink clit between her teeth which caused the girl to see a million stars.

"Something's coming!"

Meyrin's body felt like it was breaking apart as she had her first ever orgasm. Never in her life had she felt something so powerful and yet so wanted. Her thighs gripped even tighter around Lacus' head and her eyes rolled into the back of her head while she gripped and clawed at her sister's bedspread. Her pussy sprayed juice into Lacus' face who quickly lapped up the fluids which tasted so good she considered eating the girl out again for another helping before deciding that time was running thin and she needed to hurry along. As Meyrin's orgasm faded away she removed her legs from around Lacus' head and when she saw how red it was from the stop of blood to it she nearly cried again but Meer kissed her before she could and pulled away.

"It's alright. Did you enjoy yourself?" Meer asked sweetly not breaking character

"I never thought something could feel that good Ms. Lacus. I can't believe you did that."

Meer glanced at the clock and saw that the combat drills would be over in 20 minutes which was barely enough time for her to cum. Let along be satisfied. She would love to destroy the girl's throat with her massive meat but she simply didn't have the time and needed all the cum she had to go in one place. It was time to put her act back up.

"M-Meyrin I have a secret that I didn't want anyone to know but since we are together now can I trust you with it?" Fake tears once again threatened to fall and Meyrin gave her, her full attention.

"Sure Ms. Lacus! Anything!" Meyrin answered back. Meer figured it was now or never and stood up before her. Her bulge was visible from the front and she heard Meyrin gasp. She quickly undid the buttons on her skirt and let it fall to the floor as her 9 inch cock bounced free and stood triumphantly in front of the shocked girl.

"Ms. Lacus..you have a penis!" A hand was close to her mouth and she covered it when she saw the tears fall free once again.

"I-I knew you wouldn't want me when you found out my secret! I can't blame you! I'm a freak." Meer once again covered her eyes with her hands as she heard the bed shift slightly. Suddenly a small hand was on her cock slowly feeling it up and she knew that in a few moments she would be buried deep in the red head's pussy.

"I love you for who you are Ms. Lacus! Penis or not!" Meyrin moved her head to the thick meat but Meer reached down and grabbed her under her arms and picked her up before turning her around and forcing her over at the waist. Finally the ass of her desire was in front of her. The juicy flesh seemed like Jello and Meer couldn't help herself from kissing each of the cheeks and slapping them lightly just to watch the waves flow around. She slapped them so much that they turned a light shade of pink. Meyrin moaned out a bit and her pussy became visibly wetter each time Meer slapped down on the fat bubbly cheeks. Meer kissed a trail up from Meyrin's ass to the small of her back and ran her eyes up and down the curves of her waist. Her cock grew that much harder as her eyes explored the vulnerable flesh and she grabbed it with one hand before using the other to spread one of Meyrin's pussy lips. The tight slot barely opened as she lined her huge cock up with it and when she heard the girl gasp she reassured her.

"It's alright. It'll only hurt a bit. Then you'll be in pure pleasure."

With a nod from Meyrin Meer pushed the spongy material of her cock head into the girl's tight slot hissing loudly as the box squeezed down on her meat. She had never had a pussy so tight, moist and hot before and it was almost enough to make her blow a load right there.

Meyrin moaned loudly as a cock penetrated her for the second time in her life. It was at least double the size of the first one she had and this time the person delivering it to her actually cared for her wellbeing. She moaned again as more of the kink stick was pushed into her extra tight cunt and gripped at the bed sheets while she closed her eye in pleasure.

"Sooo huge…"

Meer continued to feed her tube into the girl below her. Her pussy was so tight it nearly hurt to be in and Meer was certain she wouldn't last as long as normal which was probably a good thing. With a final forceful shove she pushed the final 4 inches into the girl and felt her hips slam against the ass of her future baby momma. The cheeks jiggled wildly and Meer forced her hands on the meaty flesh watching her fingers sink into it before slowly drawing back and thrusting into the box once again. She continued the slow withdraw and quick thrust motion for a while to allow the girl to get used to her huge size. The girls cunt was so tight that on every withdraw Meer could have sworn the inside walls were going to be pulled out and it made her work that much harder to see if it was possible. After feeling that the girl was adequately used to her jumbo meat Meer moved her hands to her shapely hips and began to fuck her in a steady medium pace. Meyrin's juices began to run wildly from her cunt and around Meer's cock aiding in the friction of her heavy thrusts giving both girls the pleasure they desired. Meer continued to look down on the girls heavenly ass and couldn't help but lay down another heavy slap which made her jump and look over her shoulder. Did her pussy become even wetter and tighter?

"M-more…do it more…" Meyrin embarrassedly moaned out. Meer raised her hand high into the air and slammed it down heavily on her ass earning more loud moans.

"H-harder…."

If these rooms weren't soundproof they would have lots of explaining to do. Meer kept hitting the girl's ass over and over with hard and heavy slaps enjoying the sounds she made and the rosy color to cheeks turned after each one.

"E-e-even harder…"

Her thrusts became more powerful with each thunderous slap and she was sure she would break the girl's hips if she didn't stop soon. The loud cracking sound from her hits echoed around the room and Meyrin's pussy pumped more and more lubricant as she finally came with a shout.

"I'm cumming!" Meyrin slumped forward for as she came for the second time that evening and her legs felt like jelly suddenly. Not to let her fall Meer quickly pushed her so that she was on the bed with and each wave from the girl's orgasm brought her closer and closer to parenthood. After Meyrin finally calmed down Meer pulled her fat cock from her body allowing all of the girl's juices to flood the bed completely soaking the material covering.

"That takes care of part of my revenge" Meer thought as she raised her hands and spread apart the girl's ass cheeks and got a good look at her puckered hole before placing her soaked cock against it. Meyrin who for the most part was out of it didn't realize what was happening until Meer punched over half her monstrous cock into her bowels. Hey eyes shot open and she screamed as loud as her lungs would allow before Meer pushed her head to the bed and covered with a pillow.

"Don't worry dear. I rushed it because I don't want you to alert anyone of what we are doing and your sister is almost done with her training. It'll feel good in a moment and I'll let your head up." Meer continued to shove more of her cock into the girl's virgin ass as a small trickle of blood began to run down the side of her cock. The lube from her pussy was making the sodomy much easier than it should have been and her ass gave a lot easier than her pussy It was the perfect ass to Meer with the right amounts of soft and firm and she soon began to bounce her hips off the girl's ass. She built a steady rhythm and once again started slapping the ass with powerful echoing slaps that would have made most people say abuse.

Meyrin's ass burned and her tears flowed as she was sodomized for the first time in her life. With her head pushed into the bed and a pillow covering it she was able to scream as much as she wanted until the burning in her bowels was slowly replaced with a feeling of full and comfort. Moans replaced her sobs and soon she was pushing her hips back to meet the other girl thrust for thrust. Both girls knew the diva wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

Meer removed the pillow and allowed the girl to come up for air and grabbed her hips with both hands for the final stretch. With brutalizing thrusts she began wrecking the other girl's ass and making it jiggle all over the place. To add her final act of dominance Meer reached forward and grabbed the girl's pigtails using them as handles to literally fuck the shit out of her. Meyrin's tongue hung from her mouth as her lover dominated her in a way she never knew possible and probably never would have experienced if they never met. While she liked making love this was good too and a balance of both would be needed if she was ever satisfied again.

"Here it comes!"

Meer felt her cum bubble up her cock and quickly ripped it from Meyrin's ass before slamming it wildly back into her pussy just as it wildly began to spew its white juice inside of her. Meer buried it to the hilt in Meyrin's pussy making sure every drop entered her womb so that their coupling wouldn't be in vain. Spurt after spurt of hot cum filled the younger girl until it overflowed and began to join the rest of their juices in soaking the bed.

"I can get pregnant…" Meyrin passed out from brutal fucking after realizing what could possibly happen from her lustful encounter. Long after she finished cumming Meer kept her cock deep in the girl's pussy to make sure her womb stayed full of her soldiers in order for the full effect to happen. Once she was satisfied Meer quickly pulled her cock out and picked the younger girl up and returned her to her own bed under the covers to hide her used lower body. She grabbed the girl's discarded skirt and underwear putting them in the laundry bin in the side of the room before quickly placing her own lower body garments back on and washing her face off in the bathroom. Once she felt she was presentable she walked over to the door and gave a quick glance to the girl peacefully sleeping and smiled. "Only a few months and I'll be a proud parent." She said quietly before checking the clock to see she had two minutes to spare. She quickly crossed the room and kissed the girl on the forehead before leaving for her room where she would shower and have someone deliver her dinner before sleeping for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

*Changed a bit of stuff about Stellar's character like her dependency on drugs so that she would be easier to work into the story. She also isn't too mentally ill. I made her still dependent on Neo as a father figure but she should be a bit more likeable. Also changed when she was captured and Heine's fate due to him being extremely shafted in the series. No reason to kill him.*

Meer snuggly sat before the desk in her room wearing only a long knee length red turtleneck and a pair of modest white panties. The plush pink armchair she was lounging in was quite the sight in the otherwise plain white room. One of her long milky white legs hovered over the floor while the other one was folded under her. Her hair was tied in a loose messy bun with many strands loosely falling around her while a pair of plain reading glasses framed her delicate face. Her discarded slippers were under the desk with one tipped over. They were of course pink to match the night gown she was wearing. A small pile of letters laid neatly on the floor, each a piece of fan mail that she had recently replied to. The past few days had been very busy times on the ship and wanting to stay out of the way she took the time to answer her fan mail and relay information to the Chairman.

You see earlier that week during battle the Archangel and Freedom appeared while the Minerva was fighting against the combined Earth Alliance and ORB forces. The strange thing about the battle was that someone claiming to be the Princess of Orb constantly asked for the battle to end. Of course no one was stupid enough to comply with such a dumb order so the Freedom went to work. It dashed across the battlefield disarming everyone it could before leaving as if it was never there at all. Well two things resulted from this. One Heine was critically injured during the battle and had to be airlifted to the nearest Zaft base for extensive medical care. Second The Minerva was able to capture the stolen Gaia Gundam after the damage the Freedom dealt to it. Lucky break, right? Well Meer was able to sneak into the hanger while the pilot was being detained and got a look at em. She was a complete babe! Pretty blonde hair, ferocious plum eyes, a nearly skin tight pilot suit that showed off her curves and a sexy temper. The girl constantly struggled and fought off the soldiers and eventually had to be tazed before they could successfully cuff and detain her. Meer hadn't seen the girl since then but her mind wandered to the way her body looked in that tight latex like suit and how her eyes shined ferociously as she tried to fight off the Zaft soldiers. This was the type of tiger Meer wanted. Problem was that she had no idea where prisoners were detained. She had never been to that part of the ship. She figured all she had to do was say that the Chairman wanted her to talk to the solider and that she probably should take her down before they reached their next stop and the pilot was shipped off for PLANT.

Meer stretched in her chair and snuggled as she decided it was time to pay the prisoner a visit. She had answered enough mail and deserved a treat for being such a good girl. Quickly tossing all of the answered letters into a bag for sorting and dropped the rest in the trash. Standing up she turned the dial on her heater to off and reached her hands high into the air getting all of the kinks out of her arms. She yawned as she walked over to her dresser and began to rummage through it for something to wear when she heard the door of her room hiss open. Funny, she was sure it was locked. Turning around she was presented with the furious face of Lunamaria. The girl had one hand on her hip and the other pointing at the befuddled pop star. Her body was shaking in anger and Meer had to admit she was a bit intimidated by the girl.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Lunamaria hissed out as the door closed behind her. Meer took a half step back and tried to put on her usual front.

"Hmmm, what inde-" Before Meer could finish her retort Lunamaria had her by the throat and was pushing her against the dresser.

"What the hell is your problem?" Meer gasped out as her throat was squeezed by the angry red head.

Lunamaria had to fight the urge to crush Meer's windpipe as a new wave of anger coursed through her body as the woman tried to play stupid with her. "My Problem? MY PROBLEM IS YOU! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP ABOUT YOU BEING IN LOVE WITH MY SISTER AND RUNNING AWAY WITH HER?"

Lunamaria reached up with her other hand and used it to grab a handful of Meer's luscious pink hair. While pushing the woman against the dresser with one hand she used her other one to pull her hair forward hoping to rip out a large enough patch to leave a lasting effect. Veins were pressed against her skin as she continued to choke the woman not aware of her own strength.

"Screwing the captain and raping me wasn't enough? Why Meyrin? What did she do to you?" Luna yelled as she continued to pull the woman's hair and choke her."

Meer stood there as the life was being choked out of her. Not because she couldn't stop it. No. She was getting a thrill out of it. Never before in her life had someone treated her so roughly. Her eyes were watering, her lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen and blood wasn't able to reach her brain from the vice like grip of the other woman. Her body went limp as she stopped struggling with the girl in hopes of this lasting a bit longer. The other woman's large breast were pressed against her own slightly. It was the ultimate high. And it was making her aroused.

"Y-you've got to be kidding me…" Lunamaria said in disbelief as Meer's brain seemingly died and her cock came to life below her clothes. The huge organ pressed tightly against her panties as Lunamaria glared down at it in anger.

"Is there nothing on this Earth that won't get you horny?" She asked in anger while she drew a leg back for her next move. "If it wasn't for this thing none of this would have happened!" With her coordinator muscles Lunamaria thrust her leg forward with extreme speed to give Meer a devastating knee to the groin hoping to destroy her rape stick. To her surprise, the girl blocked her leg with her own and seemingly came back to life. Luna tried to choke the girl harder but Meer used her superior strength to rip the girl's hand from her throat. As Lunamaria looked on in shock she suddenly saw stars as her body was seemingly slammed to the ground as Meer gave her a devastating backhand on the side of her face. Water began to well up in her eyes as her blurred vision made it seem like there was multiple of the girl glaring down on her while she was sure she felt blood leaking from her bottom lip.

"You stepped over the line when you aimed for my pride. I need that to put little sluts like you in line." Meer said as she reached down with one hand to free her enormous cock.

"N-no! Not again!" Lunamaria swung wildly at Meer who simply caught her hand. Meer began to bend the woman's hand hoping to at the most sprain her wrist as a lesson but something caught her eye. The girl's short skirt was slightly hiked up and Meer had an eyeful of her slutty see-through purple thong underwear. Lunamaria caught what Meer was staring at and quickly blushed before turning her head to the opposite direction. Meer got off of the girl and gave her a once over.

"I knew you were a slut. If you wanted to fuck all you had to do was ask. There is no need for you to attack me each time you want some cock. I'll be happy to plow you anytime." Meer said happily.

"W-what are you talking about? This is for Athrun! I was going to see him today!" The fiercely blushing girl responded.

"Oh please, you can't lie to me. You're a slut. You prance around on this ship with a 3:1 male to female ratio wearing a skirt so short that any slight breeze would make it fly up and give everyone a view. I saw pictures in your room so don't lie and say you started wearing it for Athrun. You don't care what cock fucks you as long as it get you off." Meer replied smugly. Lunamaria blushed an even deeper shade of red and Meer knew she hit the nail on the head.

"D-don't change the subject! This is about my sister not me! W-what did you do to he-"

"I fucked her." Meer said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I fucked her. On your bed. I fucked your sister on your bed." The girl clarified.

"W-what? How dare you!"

Meer reached down to her cock and began to run a finger lightly up and down its length as she continued her conversation. Lunamaria absentmindedly found her mind wander to Meer's hand as it worked its way up and down her cock.

"Yeah…in fact I fucked her so well she confessed her undying love for me. I probably knocked her up in the process. Then I fucked her in the ass so good that she passed out. I made sure to smear cum all in your sheets and the like. Ha, I bet you were rolling around in them that night after taking a shower from your hard training. Probably didn't notice a thing. When was the last time you washed them?" Meer continued. She caught sight of Lunamaria trying not to stare at her meat and knew it was only a matter of time before she was hammering away in her again.

"Give me the pills! I know you have more! Give them to me so I can save her! She is too young for that you freak!"

"Why would I do that? Her body is amazing and she has the hips of a goddess. Perfect for bearing me a child or two. Stupid girls like her do whatever people above them say so I won't have to worry about her squealing about me since she is so in love. I know you won't squeal either since she would hate you for life! Without her you have no family considering she told me your parents have already passed on." Meer said almost sadistically.

"W-why would you do such a thing?" Lunamaria's tone was much softer when she said this. Almost like she was on the verge of tears.

"Hm, come to think of it you're going to be an aunt soon. What do you think we should name our first child? I had some names in mind so I'll run them by you later tonight. Oh yeah! What should the child call you? Aunt? Auntie? Luna? Ms. Luna? Hm? Which one do you like?" Meer continued to push the girl mentally hoping to break her.

"STOP!" Lunamaria cried out as she finally broke down.

Meer looked down on the girl as she felt her mission was nearly complete. She almost felt pity for the girl being nearly alone in the world like herself. Maybe she could work something out with her. Meer faked like she was deep in thought and suddenly faked having an idea by slamming her fist into her open palm.

"Hey I know what we can do! How about a trade? I'll give you the pills for your sister if you take her place." Meer stated while almost grinning.

"A-are you insane? I could never…" Lunamaria trailed off as she caught sight of Meer's cock again.

"Why not? It solves two problems. I give you magic one of a kind pills to help your sister out and you get to have your itch scratched on a regular basis. It is a win win situation. I'll even supply you with pills until I leave the ship. What do you say?"

"I-I can't. That is…"

Meer put a strong hand on Lunamaria's shoulder and looked her directly in the eye as she said her final words on the subject.

"Look I'm tired of this game. This is going to go one of two ways. Either you give it to me willingly and save your sister or I take it and knock you up as well. I'm fucking you regardless of which you choose but you can decide what happens afterwards and I'm even willing to make it enjoyable if you pick option 1."

Lunamaria didn't say anything as she just slumped her head in total defeat and she felt her cunt grow wet. Meer took her silence for an okay and almost smiled from cheek to cheek in happiness.

"Well let's start this with a blowjob. Do well and I'll even lick your slutty cunt for you."

Meer grabbed her cock and used the other one to raise Luna's head. The girl's eyes were shining with determination as she parted her lips to allow Meer to insert her cock. Meer slowly fed her meat into the girl's mouth and moaned out as she closed it encircling her in the warmth. Meer felt Lunamaria's tongue press lightly into the underside of her cock before it began slow long licks up and down the length of it. The pop idol moaned as the slutty pilot took more of her cock into her mouth and started swirling her tongue all around it while reaching up with one hand to massage the base of it. Using her hand to steadily massage the meat Lunamaria used her warm mouth to suckle on the thick organ granting herself drops of precum in the process. She pulled back allowing the shiny head to bounce free of her mouth. Sticking her tongue out she licked the underside of the head causing Meer to clinch her fists tightly to stop herself from cumming. Lunamaria blew a cold breath over the length of Meer's cock. The difference in temperature made Meer grab the girl's shoulders in an effort to stop her legs from buckling in pleasure.

"I knew you were a good cock sucker."

Lunamaria took the cock back into her mouth and pressed the head tightly against the inside of her cheek letting the soft glands rub against it making shivers run throughout Meer's body. Lunamaria once again switched up her technique and took more of the cock into her mouth and began sucking up and down. The wet slurping sounds resounded around the room while Meer placed a hand on the back of Luna's head to force her to take even more down. Luna placed her tongue on the pee hole of Meer's cock and began to slowly lick up and down the slightly parted hole. Meer glaced at the alarm clock on her night stand before she forced the girl off of her cock and picked her up before tossing her on the bed.

"Although I wouldn't mind letting you blow me all day I have an appointment. "

The pink haired girl grabbed Luna by her long stocking covered legs and sensuously ran a hand slowly up one. Lunamaria shivered at the gentle touch of the other woman and felt the last of her defenses shut down.

"Hm, I have to admit. Although you dress like a whore in heat I like the way you wear the knee high stockings under the long boots. It is actually pretty sexy." Meer said as she switched from massaging the woman's thighs to removing her boots. Within minutes with Luna's help Meer had the girl naked and blushing on her bed. Meer pulled her by her legs until their hips were touching and then grabbed her cock to line it up with the wet pussy beneath her.

"mm…w-wait! You said you would…."

"Hm? What did I say I would do?"

"Y-you said you would..you know!"

"Come now. A closed mouth never gets fed."

"You said if I sucked your cock you would eat my pussy!" Lunamaria said almost fuming.

"No. I said if you sucked my cock well I would lick your slutty little cunt. You were almost passible. In fact I'd say your sister was better."

Meer was lying through her teeth. Not only did the girl nearly suck the skin off her cock but she never even took her sister's mouth that way. She was just too cute when angry for Meer to pass up a chance to rile her up.

"Leave my sister out of this you bitc-AAAhhhh!" Lunamaria was cut off as Meer squeezed around half of her unbelievable cock into her tight canal in one smooth thrust.

"Wha-what the hell is this? It's even bigger than before!" Lunamaria gasped out as she writhed in pain. It was like losing her virginity again except instead of a random guy on the picnic table in her backyard it was in the bedroom of an imposing, sexy big breasted pop idol that had a cock that defied common sense. Lunamaria tried to pull her body away but the vice grip of the woman amazingly strong woman held her tight as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Y-you liar..you said you would make it enjoyable."

Meer slide her body up Lunamaria's until they were face to face and her cock had bottomed out into the girl's drooling cunt. Meer moved her arms and gripped Lunamaria's face with a warm hand until they were staring each other in the eye. She gave the girl a small smirk which Lunamaria now knew was never a good thing.

"But I am making it enjoyable. What is more enjoyable for anyone in the Cosmic Era than to be sexually dominated by Lacus Clyne?"

"Y-y-you're unbelievable!" Lunamaria howled as she gritted her teeth in a futile attempt to cope with the pain. Her pussy began to ooze liquid in an attempt to sooth the pain and discomfort she was feeling but Meer's cock was so large that it didn't allow the juices to properly flow.

Even though she had the girl in a bind Meer wasn't totally sadistic. Sex is always better when both parties enjoy it, right? She would rather regularly fuck a happy accepting Lunamaria than a whiny unaccepting one. She pulled her meat out of the girl's cunt quickly as a flow of pussy juice was finally able to flow out. The juices made the hole sopping wet in no time and Meer was able to reinsert her fat sex pipe. A loud squelching sound emitted from Lunamaria's lady parts as her juicy cunt was entered a lot easier and allowed itself to be taken. Soon Meer felt her hips meet the other girl's soaked hips and she leaned down to give her a peck on the lips.

"Mm, so wet. I knew you were ready for Lacus-Sama's supreme cock."

Lunamaria could do nothing but whimper as Meer took hold of her hips and withdrew her cock before slowly reinserting it. Each time she repeated this action she earned a satisfied groan from Lunamaria whose body was slowly becoming covered in a sheen of sweat. Meer looked back at the clock knowing that even for her they wouldn't allow someone to visit the prisoner too late and began to pick up her pace.

"I think you're ready for the main course." Meer grunted as her hips began to slap abusively against Lunamaria's. The other girl cried out in pleasure as her tight pussy was ravaged by Meer's impeccable skill. Deep and long masterful strokes continued to slay the red head's sloppy cunt. The wild strokes caused the bed to hit against the wall and creak like an old rocking chair. If it weren't for the room being soundproof everyone on the floor would be able to hear. As well as those above and under. Meer changed the direction of her strokes to hit every area of Lunamaria's box with her cockhead. The mushroom shaped tool added a new depth to their fucking and sweat began to drip from Meer's perfect face onto the already shiny body of Lunamaria. She grabbed Lunamaria's breast and used them for leverage as her battering ram like thrusts rocked the girl's body who gave extra loud moans at the rough treatment of her breasts.

"H-harder! Please, f-fuck me harder!" Lunamaria begged and Meer was more than happy to oblige as she took it up another notch. With brutal strength she squeezed Lunamaria's breast as they changed color from the pressure and began pelvis shattering thrusts into her pussy. A Natural would have never walked again from the treatment but Lunamaria's superior body allowed her to hang on as a final deafening scream left her lips when her body was overtaken by orgasm. Her pussy crushed Meer's cock as it convulsed and tried to milk the snake inside her while honey spilt from her pot. Meer gave in to her cock's begging and let it release a copious amount of cum into Lunamaria's body. The thick load flooded the girl's womb as Meer nearly collapsed on top of her. She didn't intend to use that much energy. After allowing her cock to calm down and giving herself enough time to catch her breath Meer pulled herself free from the other girl.

Meer climbed from the bed as her sticky cock stuck to her thigh and she lazily surveyed the damage. She was sure her bed was nearly at the breaking point and the girl she fucked into oblivion was knocked out cold from her orgasm. Her expensive sheets and comforter were covered in their combined thick fluids as they tunneled out of Lunamaria's abused pussy that was stretched out and throbbing. Glancing back at the clock Meer quickly went into her bathroom and took a quick shower. After dressing and exiting the bathroom she noticed the still sleeping girl had shifted position and was now laying on her side facing her with a smile of her face.

"How do you like that? I fucked her so well I put her to sleep." Meer thought aloud as she looked in the mirror to give herself a final check. Feeling that casual was the best look she wore a pair of tight white jeans and a simple black blouse. Her normal star hairclip was in place and she made sure to brush her hair to its normal luxurious look before blowing herself a kiss in the mirror and walking towards the door. As she left she looked back at the sleeping girl and decided to toot her own horn.

"You can let yourself out and I expect my sheets and comforter to be at the least washed when I get back." With that she left the room while locking it so no one from the outside could get in.

Several minutes later Meer found herself in the brig of the ship standing in front of the cell holding the beautiful captive of ZAFT. As she thought her plan worked perfectly. Not only was she left alone with the prisoner but the monitoring equipment was turned off so she had more than enough privacy to do whatever she wanted with the girl. Meer looked the girl up and down for the first time for real and almost drooled at her catch. The girl was simply divine. Still dressed in her pilot suit the girl was chained to the wall of the dark cell by her arms giving her almost no leverage to move. Her arms were above her head on either side of it and she was forced to stand due to the lack of slack. A caged animal described her and it was a stunning sight. Not only was that but the look she was giving Meer of pure hate and Meer loved it.

"What are you looking at ZAFT pig?" The girl growled out.

Meer was almost taken aback by how cold the words were. This girl said them with pure hate. Meer cleared her throat after gathering her herself and began her manipulation.

"Hello. My name is Lacus Clyne. I came to talk to you today so that we can help each other out." Meer began but was interrupted

"I'll never help out ZAFT! Neo said ZAFT is bad people! I'll never give anything to you that will hurt Neo!" Stellar raved as Meer took a step back from her cell. This girl was certainly brainwashed pretty well. If this is what ZAFT was facing then it was no wonder the Gundam's were stolen so easily.

"Well, I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want peace to be restored to the wo-"

"Cut the crap! Y-you! Neo said you always preach peace but then draw your weapons while telling everyone else to stop. Neo said you are a bad person. Neo said Coordinators dropped Junius 7 on Earth and killed people! They died! Neo said you did nothing to help! Neo will come to save me and punish you!"

Meer nearly snapped at the girl's remarks. How dare she talk like that about Lacus? She knew nothing about the situation and was making assumptions like everyone else! Meer quickly opened the girl's cell and advanced on her. Stellar didn't faultier and glared back into her eyes as the two women were now inches apart. The girl chained to the wall tried to move towards Meer but her wrist shackles didn't allow it and she welped out in pain from the chaffing. Meer felt a bit bad for her and quickly devised a plan to get into her pants. The girl didn't seem to smart. All of her words were obviously parroted from some other source. Possibly this Neo person? The girl obviously looked up to this man and would do whatever he Meer felt her inner demon let off a sinister smile as she turned on the theatrics.

"You're right…I'm a terrible person. I let Junius 7 fall and I always think before I act. I'm sorry! I-I just want to help! Look I'll tell you what! I'll call Neo and tell him to come get you, alright! Then he can decide how to punish me. The blonde's eyes light up at this and she gave a genuine smile.

"Really? You'll get Neo?"

"Sure! I'll go call him right now!"

Meer walked out of the prison quarters and stood in the hall for a few minutes thinking about how the pretty ones are always so dumb. Even though the girl was pretty stupid Meer was curious as to what type a child a Coordinator and an Extended would make. A chart on the wall gave her basic info about the prisoner that was apparently extracted from the Gaia and made sure to read over it although the girl's name was the only info she could use right now. After feeling she gave herself adequate time she reentered the room with a smile on her lips and the girl brightened up again.

"Good news! Neo is going to meet us here!"

"Neo is coming?" Yay! Neo!" Stellar said as she jumped into the air forgetting all about her shackles and causing even worse bruises to appear on her wrists.

"Yes. He sure is."

"Neo! Neo! Neo!" Stellar was now shaking her hips in happiness as she closed her eyes and began shaking her head as well.

"But here is the problem. Neo is worried that ZAFT may have done something to you while you were here. So he wants me to perform an examination on you before we left.

"What? Why?"

"Well did you ever sleep while here?"

"Sleep? Yeah…."

"Uh-oh, we have reason to believe a bomb may have been placed in you."

"W-what! NOOOOO! Neo save me from the bomb! Help! NEEEEOOOOOO!"

Wow this was getting sad. Anymore and Meer felt she wouldn't be able to fuck the girl without feeling like she should go to jail for child abuse.

"Calm down. I will perform a full body search and then we will be able to leave safely. Neo is waiting for us!" Meer said a bit impatiently.

At the sound of his name Stellar calmed down and gave Meer her full attention. Fearing the guards would eventually bug her Meer quickly advanced on the girl and reached behind her and started unzipping her pilot suit. The zipper coursed down her curvy body until Meer got to right above her ass where the zipper ended. Seeing that the item would be hard to take off without freeing her arms Meer took a key she swiped off the guard while flirting with him and used it to undo the girl's locks. Stellar didn't let her arms fall and a confused look came over her face as the cold air from the room began to enter her now open pilot suit and dance over her bare chest. Meer forced her arms down and licked her lips at the girl's perky medium sized breast with large juicy peach colored nipples. Snapping out of her stupor she continued removing the girl's pilot suit until it was at her ankles and her black thong was now visible to all. Keeping up the façade of an inspection Meer walked the girl out of the cell and to a cold metal table where doctors could examine prisoners without having to take them to the medical deck and pushed the girl face first into it while bending her over at the waist. Meer felt her cock coming to life again and she slowly patted it assuring it that it would be used soon.

"Alright, Stellar? First I'm going check that no bombs were planted inside your pussy? Okay?

The dumb blond nearly nodded and Meer pulled her tight thong to the side exposing her slightly wet pussy to her eyes. A few strands of blonde hair grew on the sides of her otherwise properly kept cunt. Placing a finger into her mouth Meer licked the digit until it was sopping wet and then quickly placed it on the clit of the girl's pussy causing her to shiver in pleasure. Tracing her finger up the girl's cunt Meer ran circle's around her inner lips in an effort to seduce the girl and loosen her up a bit. After feeling the girl's body become less tense Meer slowly shoved her finger into the girl's cunt feeling the walls easily retreat from her finger as it bottomed out in no time. This girl was no stranger to cock. Withdrawing her finger Meer replaced it with 3 digits but even then she could barely get any traction. The young blond didn't seem to even feel her and looked over her shoulder with an almost bored expression before facing the wall again..

"Did you find anything?"

Meer glared back into her eyes and almost kicked her in anger.

"Yeah, I found something alright. Stellar? Do you use this hole often?"

The blond nodded and quickly responded, "Everyone works hard to help Stellar."

Pulling her sticky fingers from the girl's cunt Meer balled her fist in anger and shook it at the back of her head.

"Dumb loose slut. How the hell am I supposed to fuck you if your pussy has been obviously used by dozens of guys? Even with a cock as big as mine I can't expect to feel much from you. Who know's what diseases you have and I bet it would take an arm or something to get you off." Meer thought evilly as an idea suddenly came to mind.

"Stellar! It seems something is deep inside you! We need to hurry and get it out before we can leave!"

"Hurry! Neo is waiting!" The impatient blonde replied.

Meer smirked at the back of the girl's head and took her balled up fist and lined it up with her cunt. Without taking any precautions she rammed the whole thing up the girl to the wrist causing an earth shattering orgasm to spill from her body. It was like her body went into convulsions as Meer realized that the girl was into being treated rough. Pulling her fist out slightly Meer shoved it back in repeatedly causing more and more orgasms to rack the soldier's tired body. The now tight pussy squeezed and massaged Meer's fist as she rammed more and more of it up her body. Stellar's belly began to expand each time Meer got her arm in to the elbow. To her surprise the rougher she was the more the other girl's body reacted. Her body obviously wasn't normal as no blood had spilt throughout the whole experience. Instead she constantly orgasmed throughout the five minute reaming. Drool had puddled from her mouth on the sheets of the bed staining them and a large puddle of piss and cum was staining the ground almost foot deep. Meer pulled back as her cock was nearly ripping her soaked jeans off her body and whipped out her massive monster. The veiny beast was throbbing from top to bottom as Meer took hold of her ass and lined up with her puckered hole.

"Hm, I was mistaken. There was nothing in that hole. But I'm sure something is in this one. I'm going to use a special tube to check. You're going to feel a little prick, okay?" Meer told the girl with lust filling her voice. The blonde simply shook her head weakly before letting it flop back onto the bed. Meer slowly pressed the head of her meaty cock on her back entrance and forced it. Her ass was surprisingly tight and Meer hissed out in pain as her head was swallowed by the passage. Meer let a large mouthful of spit fall onto her cock and began to spread it around with a free hand. Planting her feet and spreading them a bit to gain leverage Meer pushed more of her stick into the girl's ass until half of it was implanted deep into her bowels. Groaning in pleasure from the warm bowels of the now speared girl Meer pulled back a bit before slowly planting her cock back in her ass. Eventually she built up a steady rhythm fucking the girl's colon for all it was worth inciting many moans of pleasure from violated girl. Soon she bottomed out and felt her hips come into contact with Stellar's ass cheeks and she had to stop her thrusts from the force of the suction and tightness her cock was feeling. It was like her cock was in a headlock while a vacuum cleaner was placed at the head trying to rip it from her body.

"MMMMM. You're a tight little anal whore, aren't you?" Meer taunted the girl before continuing her fucking. Stellar was coming back to life as her energy returned and began to push her hips back on the girl to get as much cock in her ass as possible. This caused Meer to begin even more savage abuse to her colon. The force caused her to lose her footing and she suddenly slipped in the puddle beneath them. Her grip on Stellar's hips made the other girl fall on her making their pubic bones collide painfully while Meer's head bounced hardly off the floor making her vision blur and tear up as stars and birds whirled around her head. Stellar's right leg hit the metal frame of the bed as her eyes watered from the impact. Both of them being fans of pain got off on the feeling and they came in unison. Meer began to subconsciously pump load after load of cum into the girl's abused ass as she came to her senses finally and pulled her still spewing cock out Stellar as cum arced from it and sprayed the blonde's body coating her delicious nipples and luscious hair. Meer used her superior strength to stand up while cumming and holding the convulsing girl with one arm she used the other to plant her cock near the entrance of her pussy letting it drain into the hole. After both woman sufficiently finished their orgasms Stellar completely passed out as Meer watched her still hard cock bob slightly in the air. The damage to not only their bodies but the room was brutal. Meer decided that she felt it would be rude to place the girl back into her pilot suit without cleaning her soiled body off and gently placed the girl on the bed before walking off to the doctor bath. Turning the water on she let the tub fill before bringing the girl back and putting her in the tub. Stripping the rest of her clothes off she gathered their belongings and put them in the quick washing machine and auto dryer before cleaning up the room. Her head throbbed as she felt a trickle of blood going down the back of her neck from where she hit her head earlier. She ignored it as the feeling of walking around the room naked with her large cock dangling between her legs and her fat tits bouncing around made Meer even hornier than before so she quickly finished her duties before climbing into the tub with the unconscious girl. Soaping their bodies up she scrubbed and cleaned them as her cock ground into Stellar's back almost painfully. Getting out of the tub she grabbed the girl by the head and placed her erect cock into her mouth before thrusting back and forward in her mouth. Grabbing hold of the back of her head Meer forced her meat down Stellar's throat and into her stomach before sawing it back and forward. Meer felt her eyes roll into the back of her head from the feeling of her living fuck doll. For several minutes she allowed herself to throat fuck the girl. Soon the humming of the dryer came on and she ran her hands through the soapy hair of the girl forcing herself harder and deeper in her. This was unnatural. Even unconscious the girl's throat shouldn't be this easy to destroy, especially with a cock as big as hers. Either the girl had taken far more cocks down her throat than Meer cared to know about or she was dead. She never checked to see if she was breathing.

"Did I fuck her to death?"

Meer shuddered once again as a large flow of cum erupted from her cock and down the girl's throat. The thought of fucking someone so well that they died made something go off in her body as she held the girl's limp head on her pelvis tightly. Minutes passed as more and more cum filled her belly and Meer finally pulled her off with a satisfied whistle. If she had a cigar this would definitely call for one. Realizing that the girl was breathing Meer pulled her close to her body as she slightly dozed off in the water before hearing the ding of the dryer go off. Pulling them out of the tub she dried and dressed the girl before placing her back in the shackles she was originally in. Hopefully she wouldn't remember too much about this and even if she did no one would believe her. Stretching her arms into the air Meer felt like she just accomplished a job well done. Coordinators and Naturals should get together like this more often.

As she left the area she was surprised to find no guards around. In fact it was strange no guard interrupted them the whole time they were going at it. She entered an elevator and had it stop on the floor with the café on it. She needed food after such great exercise. Strangely no one was walking the halls of the Minerva's floors. She soon found out why. As she approached the common room she saw it overflowing with people from throughout the ship. People began to stare at her and whisper to each other as she squeezed into the room and looked up at one of the many monitors people were entranced by. Chairman Durandal was giving a press conference. It seems a Lacus Clyne "imposter" affiliated with the Archangel was captured trying to steal a shuttle accompanied by Andrew Waltfeld.

.


	5. Chapter 5

*Really really sorry about the long delay everyone. Lots of problems with my eyes but it should be alright now. This chapter has gone through a lot of changes. First it was supposed to be 4 scenes but so much time passed that I couldn't do that because I wanted to get this out. So I made it 2 real scenes with the other 2 being cut until next chapter. In this chapter Meer gets it on with 2 ZAFT soldiers then with someone who has been drugging her food on the ship. I haven't proof read everything up to before Meer gets it on with the soldiers and I was heavily medicated when I wrote it so take caution it may have typos and bad grammar. I was asked to do a straight scene since there is rarely any Seed Destiny fics out that had Meer and straight scenes. Most stuff is Yaoi and the normal show couples so I complied with this request. I may do more if requested. I'm actually dragging this out until I can decide on which show I want to do next. I was thinking Bleach with Futa Harribel or Fairy Tail with Futa Erza. I can take requests but I'll only do a show if I know the material, it has lots of hot women and I can tolerate it. Bleach may have a sucky plot but the women are hot. Anyway enjoy.

3 weeks had passed since Lacus Clyne was captured by ZAFT forces trying to commander a shuttle to return to space. Now it wasn't uncommon for cosplayers to try to use Lacus' name and image to get free things and even try to con their way into events in the past years since her disappearance. After the first few times people stopped caring about it and the imposters would normally be arrested and that would be the end. This time however was extremely different. Andrew Waltfeld, former ZAFT ace known throughout the PLANTS as the Desert Tiger was arrested along with the woman. The traitorous man was last rumored to be hiding with the rest of the Archangel and Eternal's crew. He being alive and with a woman claiming to be Lacus Clyne spelt trouble for those involved with the charade. Not wanting to seem to anxious or suspicious Chairman Durandal gave a short press conference about the issue the day after confirming the captured woman was a fake and that Andrew Waltfeld had been driven insane from the loss of his wife a few years ago. Using his persuasive personality and voice he calmed down the PLANTS and soldiers of ZAFT stationed on Earth. They bought everything he said. The people of the Cosmic Era were sheep that would believe anything that sounded good. A speech about unifying the world from Meer followed by a song was all that was needed to get the issue pushed aside. While many ZAFT soldiers and PLANT citizens demanded Andy be executed for treason Durandal instead placed him in a high security prison in the guise of a mental institute. Durandal knew that Lacus had supporters in ZAFT hidden around so he made sure that only people he trusted knew the location of Andy. As for Lacus herself she was placed elsewhere. Durandal first talked to the woman one on one and tried to get her on his side. For hours they talked and discussed the current situation of the world but she wouldn't budge. So sadly The Chairman had her put in a hotel room under constant surveillance. Soon the event was out of the minds of the people. Well nearly everyone.

Athrun was furious after finding out what happened. He demanded that Meer link him to the Chairman. Meer herself was furious over the fact that the soldiers that captured Lacus were so rough with her. Who in the hell did they think they were touching and handcuffing HER Lacus? Her irrational side took over and she quickly pulled up the Chairman on video chat after they went to her room. Meer and Athrun both began shouting at the man for answers who calmly told them that Lacus was fine and being held somewhere secure. Athrun being the weak willed man he was dropped the whole thing after another small speech from The Chairman about Lacus being freed after the war was over even though she was a traitor and war criminal. He immediately didn't break but after being asked exactly what he was fighting for and what exactly was most important to him the man excused himself from the room. Meer and Durandal could tell he wasn't totally over everything but he left the room depressed as always. After she was sure Athrun was gone Meer berated The Chairman over how Lacus was treated and demanded that she be allowed to see her. Durandal quickly told her to hold up her end of the bargain and continue acting as Lacus for the remainder of the war. Upon completion of the contract Lacus would then be released into her custody to do whatever she wanted with as agreed. Meer still wasn't done bugging the man about the condition of the woman so he gave her a present to quiet her for the time being. Durandal quickly told her that the feed would only last 15 minutes so she had better enjoy it while it lasted before cutting his transmission confusing the woman.

The screen on Meer's monitor went dark as eight windows appeared in two rows of four. Each seemed to be showing a different view of a room or two. Meer realized exactly what she was viewing and nearly had a heart attack. This was Lacus Clyne's hotel room! eight miniature cameras were placed throughout the main room and bedroom which would give her many angles to view whatever the woman was doing regardless of location, except for the bathroom which didn't seem to have any cameras to Meer's slight disappointment. The excitement of seeing Lacus in a sort of natural environment caused her body to shake with excitement. Using an unsteady hand she guided her mouse and clicked on the top right camera. It enlarged to show her an overhead view of the main room which would put this camera in the ceiling. Meer was impressed; the room was very lavish for a hotel. Curtains of red and gold were draped over the two large windows which seemed to have bars on them, a large red sofa sat in the middle of the room with a decent sized polished wood table sat in front of it. A extremely large television was on a wall facing the sofa with the kitchen on one side of it and a door leading to the bathroom on the other. Another couch sat against the wall near the door leading out the room while a desk with a computer sat on the wall next to the bedroom door. The computer obviously had no internet connectivity and was probably just filled with games and movies. As Meer continued to search the room with her eyes she caught sight of the person who stole her heart. Balled up between the second couch and the wall sat a figure with her knees drawn to her chest and her head in her arms. Meer quickly switched cameras to one that seemed to be above the curtains in the window and zoomed in. There in all her glory sat Lacus Clyne.

Although her head was done she obviously wasn't sobbing and even though she wasn't looking up Meer could tell without a second glance who it was. She was certain you could put her in a room with 1000's of perfect clones of Lacus and she would still be able to tell the original from the others. Meer continued to stare in awe at the woman as she let her eyes roam all over her compressed body. Meer studied everything she could about the woman in silence. The 15 minutes passed without Meer even realizing it. Her eyes were nearly inches from the screen while Lacus suddenly shifted and looked up. Meer felt their eyes meet through the screen and nearly jumped out of her chair as her heart throbbed almost painfully in her chest. The feed suddenly cut off and a message displayed on the screen saying to come back tomorrow at 11 PM for another viewing. Meer stood from her seat and quickly closed her laptop before grabbing her chest trying to calm her throbbing heart. She could feel her cheeks flushed and her legs woozy as she tried to make her way to her bed. With just a single glance through her computer Lacus Clyne had turned her into mush. Meer sat on the edge of her bed and tried to make sense of the situation. "T-this is true love right?" She asked herself as the image of Lacus continued to play in her mind. For once the sight of a woman didn't send her cock into overdrive. "This has to be true love!" Meer said a little more sure now that she was able to think clearer. "Alright! I'll work had tomorrow! Lacus will soon be mine!" She said confidently before laying back in her bed without even bothering to undress.

For the next 3 weeks Meer worked her ass off singing and dancing wherever the Minerva docked to boost moral for the soldiers. She took pictures when the soldiers asked, posed with their mobile suits, kissed them on the cheek, sat on their laps and didn't even knock their heads off when their hands wandered too far off course. Hell there was even one time where the soldiers took things way too far and she played along with them . She was doing such a good job that the Chairman gave her a larger time window of voyeur. After the first few days she was bumped up to 30 minutes and then an hour. The first week she made sure every night she was there for her moments of alone time with Lacus who seemed to be getting more comfortable with the room each day. The woman originally was very cautious of everything especially the food. The first few days it was like she didn't eat anything from what Meer could see in her limited window but as time went on it seemed she cracked. Meer could see wrappers from snacks in the trash and pots and pans on the stove at night. Sometimes Lacus would already be asleep when Meer was allowed to tune in but that wasn't a problem. She would just stare at the girl as she slept and once or twice she even put the computer in the bed with her and "slept with" Lacus. The best part about Lacus getting comfortable was that she would walk around the room in less clothes at night. Some nights the Eternal captain would even shower late and walk across the room in her towel barely covering her body as she made her way to the bedroom after forgetting her underwear in there. Meer wished she could record all of the time she spent watching Lacus but whoever designed the software the cameras transmitted with made sure that was impossible. The meanie.

Meer's workload left her extremely exhausted to the point that she rarely even had sex with Lunamaria anymore. It had been a week since the last time which was normally like a lifetime to her. The morning after her first view of the Lacus Cam she pulled the still sleeping girl out of bed and brought her back to her room before fucking her senseless for hours. It was lucky for them that the pilot had the day off and the ship was docked or they would have had trouble from people looking for her. As far as Meyrin was concerned Meer still hung out with the girl but told her that they had sex too fast and needed to take things slow. This way Meer could kind of keep her promise to Lunamaria and save her strength for when it mattered. Whenever possible though she would spend time in her room with the girl and Meyrin would massage her tired feet and shoulders for her while fussing like a house wife about how she was overworked. She even let the girl bath her a few times. Some nights Meer was so inexplicably tired that she would have to take naps before getting up at 11 to view the cams. She had an alarm right next to her head that would awaken her at the appointed time and would then drag her groggy body out of bed. No matter how tired she was the sight of Lacus would instantly perk her up and she would gaze longingly at the woman. Or so she thought. Recently she can barely make it to her room before passing out for the night and she didn't wake before morning. Her alarm would be blaring into the cold air as she cursed herself for way oversleeping. Meer never ever masturbated to the Lacus Cam. She wouldn't waste a single one of her sperm to only a picture of the woman or even a video. She felt that her first time with Lacus would have to be magical and in person with their bodies entwined under sun kissed sheets. Until that time came she would have to try and continue using her cumdump and possibly her sister to please herself whenever possible. Concerning her libido going a week without sex was extremely rare for Meer and frustrating no matter how tired she was since she joined the Minerva but some problems just solve themselves. She was starting to think someone was poisoning her and felt as if she had sufficient evidence to support that as she reminisced on a few nights ago.

Four Evenings ago the Minerva docked at Ruggers. A small luxury resort Island consisting of 3 small towns and a large ZAFT base of over 500 Soldiers. Meer decided to disembark the ship and sleep at a hotel so that she would be able to leave the hotel straight to the base for rehearsal the next morning. The staff were more than willing to give her the best room free of charge so she ate dinner at a small restaurant nearby and slept there at the hotel for the night in the comforts of luxury. The next morning when she woke up her body felt amazing. She wasn't tired at all. The familiar hunger for sex was back and she felt like she could run circles around the island while fucking someone without breaking a sweat. Something on the Minerva was making her tired and it was starting to catch her interest. Putting those thoughts aside she showered and dressed before going off to rehearsal.

Later that night the concert was a hit. Not only did the soldiers show up but people from all over the island did as well. For over 3 hours Meer sang and danced for the crowd and even encored a few songs at the requests of the crowd. Immediately after the concert Meer stepped down into the crowd and signed autographs, posed for pictures in various ways with people including many provocative ones. The soldiers on this island were a lot more forceful than any she had ever had to experience. Constantly she felt her ass and breasts grabbed by many large hands that she had to knock away with her superior strength probably surprising them a fair bit. At one point someone was bold enough to reach inside her skirt and panties before running a finger quickly across her bare pussy before she gave him a brutal elbow to the gut. She looked over her shoulder at the guy trying to see who was so bold to do that to her only to find herself staring into the face of a burly soldier. He smiled at her before leaving. Eventually the crowd died down and Meer was able to leave the base and head back to her hotel. She ate the dinner the staff had made special for her before taking a shower and getting ready for the Lacus Cam.

Meer sat before her computer and quickly searched the Cams for any sign of Lacus only to see the bathroom door closed and steam coming from under the door. 10 minutes later Lacus emerged from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped in her hair. Meer felt her cock grow hard instantly and fought the urge to beat off right there. Yeah, her flames were back full force. Instead of heading directly for her room Lacus sat on the couch facing the TV before taking the towel out of her hair and picking up a brush from the table to use on her hair. The woman used her reflection in the TV to straighten her hair before reaching back down to the table and grabbing a hair tie. Lacus missed the tie and knocked the remote from the table accidentally. As if it had a mind of its' own the remote bounced under the coach as Lacus jumped up and gasped. Meer nearly came right there from the scene that happened next. Lacus got down on her knees and reached under the couch to get the remote. Not being able to reach it the songstress arched her back so that her ass was in the air as she reached for the elusive remote. Meer switched to the TV cam which gave her a perfect view of Lacus' wiggling ass and her tight pussy. Meer's heart sped up as her shaky hand hovered over the mouse.

"If I zoom in I will have a perfect view of Lacus' pussy!" She thought as her mind began to race.

Letting her actions take over she clicked the mouse quickly a few times allowing it to zoom in until Lacus' virgin(?) pussy was in view. Meer's face was just inches from the screen as she studied every inch of Lacus' maidenhood. The milky white lips were covered in thin pink hairs since the girl wasn't given a razor to shave with, her fresh pink insides were slightly exposed as her legs spread further apart from her wiggling and Meer could have swore she saw the girl's hymen. Her pink clitoris was peaking out of its' hood and Meer felt her cock painfully throb. All the while Lacus' sweet grunts and pleading voice cried out for the remote control. Images flooded Meer's head of her getting down behind Lacus and eating her cunt as the woman cried out her name and begged her not to stop. First she would lick the outside lips before zeroing in on…

Meer quickly closed the computer feeling that tonight was not the night to watch Lacus parade around naked if she was going to keep her promise not to waste any of her cum on thoughts of Lacus instead of actually being with the woman. Knowing that there was no way she could go to sleep in this state Meer decided that the best thing to do to escape her sexy thoughts was to run. Just go outside and take a long jog. She quickly got out of her clothes before slipping into a pair of short white spats. She then put on a sports bra before then putting on a sports top over the bra for extra breast restriction. Finally she tied her hair up into a ponytail before putting on her running shoes and left the room after she was sure her cock was withdrawn and stable.

Leaving the Hotel Meer went in the opposite direction of the base hoping she wouldn't run into any soldiers as she wasn't in the mood to deal with any of them at the moment. Running down a path Meer jogged for a full hour as she felt her mind clear. Her body was still burning with passion and she considered returning to the Minerva just so she could wake Lunamaria up and fuck her senseless. But it was after 1 and the Minerva was locked up unless an emergency popped up at 12. But even so with the way she was feeling she doubted the red head would be enough and she would probably have to take her sister as well. Meer let her mind wander to fantasies of lining the sisters up and harshly pounding them both from behind one after the other letting both sisters' pussies get a taste of the others juices. Suddenly Meer bumped into sturdy and fell to the ground. Thinking it was a tree she opened her eyes and looked up only to find herself staring into the face of the soldier that got too friendly with her earlier.

"Woo, I knew staying out late would be a good idea." The large man said down to the woman.

Meer stood up before the man and nearly gasped at the size difference. He was at least 6'5 tall which towered over her 5 feet and some change. The man's brown skin was a bit sweaty and from the way he was dressed he was obviously running. A pair of loose blue shorts were around his waist and a grey tank top stained around the collar with sweat was the only upper body attire he was wearing. His ripped arms bulged a bit with veins and before Meer knew it he had a hand on her chin and lifted her face until she was staring in his brown eyes. His hair was cut into a small Mohawk that screamed trying too hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Meer asked as she forced his hand off of her.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? Walking around this island dressed like that in the middle of the night without an escort, are you crazy? He asked while checking her body out boldly. A large bulge began to form in the front of his shorts that he was not in a hurry to hide.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm Lacus Clyne! I can do whatever I want." Meer said proudly as she tried to walk around the man while ignoring his stares and erection.

"Not so fast babe." He said before grabbing her by the arm. "This is your fault. My superior officers saw you hit me back at that little show you put on and punished me for getting too close to "The Great Lacus"." "Now I'm stuck running all night and scrubbing the barracks for 3 weeks!" He said a bit angrily.

Meer smirked knowing that she had caused a pervert to receive some type of punishment for their actions. "Servers you right. You should know better than to touch someone above you!" Meer said before ripping her arm out of his grasp shocking him with her superior strength. She turned away from the man who was now seething at her back and began to walk away only to find herself being lifted into the air.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing? Put me down this instant!" Meer shouted as her captor put her over his shoulder with her head facing the same direction as him.

"No way bitch! You're going to keep me company until sunrise when I'm allowed back at the base." He said grinning.

"Let me go or I'll scream!" Meer said starting to get interested in his little game.

"Who'll hear you? You may not have noticed but you are pretty deep in woods right now. No one will hear you this late at night." He cockily said.

Meer considered overpowering the guy and breaking both his arms and legs leaving him to whatever animals were around but she caught her body was starting to feel weird. It had been so long since someone had talked to her like this and since she had been physically dominated that she was getting turned on. Glancing down she caught sight of his boner pressed tightly against his shorts. It looked enormous and her pussy hadn't been used in so long. As Meer let her thoughts wander she heard the sound of water and looked up to see another man peeing against a tree. This man was of a lighter skin shade than the one holding her and a bit shorter but was wearing similar attire. His hair was slicked back and brown while his eyes were a shade of green. Meer looked down to see his hand holding his monstrous flaccid cock as he continued to pee what seemed like an endless amount of urine. The man looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of Meer being carried by the other soldier.

"Dude…is that Lacus Clyne?" The green haired man said as he continued to pee while continuing to stare in disbelief.

"Yep! I caught this whore running around here. Obviously looking for a good time." Said Meer's captor.

"I can't believe it! What are you going to do with her?" He asked as his stream of pee started to finally dwindle.

"What do you think Warren? I'm going to take her back to the spot and take out some aggression on her." He said while using his free hand to grope one of Meer's breasts.

"St-stop doing that and let me go!" Meer yelled while her body continued to heat up.

"Wow it really is her!" Warren blurted out while he started to shake his cock free of the last few drops of pee. Warren quickly put his cock away to the disappointment of Meer before wiping his hands on his shorts and walking up to the pair. "Hello Ms. Clyne! It's going to be a pleasure spending the night with you!" He blurted out while bowing slightly.

"What do you mean spen-"

"What do you mean spending the night with you!" yelled Meer's captor over her.

"Well man, this is a pretty big secret to keep. I mean meeting Lacus Clyne like this? If I don't get to hang out with her I may just blurt it out…" Warren said slickly.

Meer's captor gritted his teeth at what the other man was implying. Meer thought he was going to throw her to the ground and attack the man but instead he seemed to give up.

"FINE! But I get her pussy first!" He said bitterly.

"Alright! I l knew you'd see it my way Rei!" The smaller man said to the taller and began walking off in a direction deeper into the woods.

"W-Wait! I didn't agree to this!" Meer called out. Although she was putting up a front her body was going into overdrive and she was probably more ready than them at this point. Servicing their cocks was sure to take her mind off of Lacus and it had been too long since she had a taste of man meat. To be truthful this actually helps her. Soon Meer and Lacus were to be "married" and joined together for life and Meer planned to be a faithful wife. She would never cheat on her beloved Lacus so now was the time to get cock out of her system. If anything these guys were helping her out and tonight was probably her last chance to go wild with a couple of studs so hey, why not let this play out?

The men and "reluctant" girl continued to walk until they reached what looked like a large storage locker. Warren quickly stepped forward and opened the door allowing Rei to walk past him before pulling the door up and following them inside while flipping a light switch. The inside of the locker was full of wooden crates. Some large enough to house mobile suit parts and others small enough for human weapons. Rei carried Meer to the middle of a group of boxes and sat her on the edge of a crate. Keeping up her act Meer tried to bolt the moment she was down but Warren quickly blocked her path.

"Sorry Ms. Lacus. But this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Can you please cooperate?" Warren said in a slightly threatening voice that she didn't expect. Behind her Meer could hear Rei fooling around with something before he shouted out he found what he was looking for. Meer turned around to see that the man was now holding a machete. He ran his off hand down the blade before pointing it threateningly at Meer.

"Alright Lacus. This is going to go one of two ways. You're either going to be a good slut and let us fuck you or we're going to be rough with you. We know this island better than anyone and we can make sure they don't find you." He threatened which using the hand that was running along the blade to stroke his straining cock."

Meer put on a defeated expression and let her voice slip to her sweet Lacus Clyne pitch for added effect. She put her head down and dropped her shoulders to really sell her "defeat".

"Wh-what do you want me to do." Meer stuttered out.

The two men looked at each other and nearly celebrated but Rei hardened up again and put the machete down before slowly walking up to Meer and grabbing her chin with his hand and lifted her head. He licked his lips as her deep blue eyes stared back into his and he closed the distance giving her a deep kiss. His rough lips pushed harshly against hers as he smooched her sexy mouth. He pushed his thick tongue past her teeth and began to taste her mouth drawing all of her sweet saliva from her.

Meer enjoyed the rough treatment she was getting. The man's rough tongue was thick enough for her to imagine it was a cock and she greedily sucked back at it. While she tongue wrestled the guy she felt a presence at her side as Warren joined them and grabbed one of her hands and brought it to his now free cock. Meer began to slowly stroke the meat and moaned out in pleasure as she felt it grow and grow in her hands. Her moan caused Rei to moan into her mouth back before he withdrew from their kiss.

"Just like a slut. I knew you weren't innocent. Getting those large breast implants before coming back into the spotlight." Rei said as he began to lick the drool from his mouth that escaped from their kiss.

"Th-they aren't implants!" Meer blurted out before Warren turned her head towards him and began to give her a deep kiss as well.

"Not implants huh?. I'll be the judge of that!" Rei groaned out as he began to fondle her huge tits. Meer groaned into Warren's mouth while Rei continued to play with her breasts through her tops. Not being able to get a good feel through all the support and padding Rei reached down and grabbed the machete before using it to gently cut Meer's top and bra off in one go. Her world famous breasts bounced free as her puffy pink nipples hardened in the cold air.

Meer pulled away from Warren and cried out. "N-not my breasts! Th-they're too sensitive!"

Rei grabbed her breasts once again and began to feel every inch of them up. His large hands sank into her soft hot flesh as he kneaded her breasts like dough. Bringing his nose close he inhaled her slightly sweaty aroma mixed with the vanilla body wash she used earlier and pinched and pulled at her stiff nipples before raising his mouth to one.

"Woooo. They're all natural baby." He said before engulfing one of her sensitive nipples in his mouth.

Meer screamed out into the room as Rei licked and sucked at her nipples. IT was the first time in a while someone had paid such good attention to her breasts and it was driving her crazy. Warren moved himself so that he was sucking on her other nipple which caused her to cum immediately. Meer screamed out as an old but familiar type of orgasm rocked her body. Her legs buckled as her spats became flooded in her juices while drool escaped her mouth which Rei was quick to lick up after leaving her nipple. Meer collapsed back on a box as her other nipple popped from Warren's mouth and she tried to catch her breath from the experience.

Warren quickly grabbed her hand and had it resume rubbing his cock while Rei quickly dropped his shorts to reveal his impressive meat. Rei began pushing his meat towards Meer's face and she took the hint before dropping from the box to her knees in front of both men. Wrapping a hand around each cock she began to slowly stroke and size up the mammoth members she was about to indulge in. Rei was around 10 inches long and 4 inches thick. He was the type of cock you needed experience with or you'd never get it in. His thick mushroom head was leaking pre cum and his balls looked like dark plums as they hung low covered in pubic hair. Warren on the other hand was large as well but not like his friend. He was around 8 inches long but just as thick as Rei with an uncircumcised cockhead. His pubic region was a jungle of hair and his heavy balls seemed to be filled to the brim with cum already. Meer licked her lips as she admired the first cocks she had seen in a while outside her own. It was just her luck they were huge.

"Don't just sit there admiring them. Get to work. Let's see if Lacus Clyne can use her mouth for something other than singing." Rei taunted her before grabbing a fist full of her ponytail and pushed his cock in her mouth. Meer immediately began to run her tongue along the head of Rei's cock coating it in her saliva. The man used her hair to determine how deep his cock would go into her mouth. That was unnecessary as the enthusiastic songstress eagerly gobbled his cock up. Soon his thick meat slide past her tonsils and all 10 inches of his fat cock was buried in her throat. The man's musky pubic hair tickled her nose as she inhaled the manly aroma and nearly sighed in content. For a while they stayed like that with Meer holding her head in the man's crotch as she felt it grow light from the smell she was constantly snorting. Rei groaned loudly as she began to hum on his cock sending vibrations throughout it while her tight throat massaged the head. Meer pulled back until only the head of his meat was sitting on her pouty bottom lip before quickly taking it all down again. She repeated this motion a few times and loved the way Rei would shake and shiver each time his cock returned to her warm mouth from the cold air. Her thick saliva coated his cock and began to mix in with his pubic hair and much of it traveled down his balls and splashed on the floor starting a puddle. Each time she deep throated his cock she made sure to tease his thick balls with her free hand while she absentmindedly stroked Warren with her other one. She could tell he was close to cumming and it was a slight disappointment that he couldn't even take her unpracticed blow job. With how tight her pussy was right now he would come in mere moments in there. Rei's legs began to grow week as sweat trickled down his face while he tried his hardest to hold on. Who knew Lacus Clyne could give such great head? The way she stared at him with every move she made was causing his heart to flutter and his balls to twitch. Warren grew impatient from only getting a now lazy hand job and quickly pulled Meer off of Rei's cock the next time she withdrew before turning her head and shoving his in. Meer was slightly upset she was denied Rei's cum for the time being but quickly recovered and swirled her tongue around the inside of Warren's tight foreskin tickling the sensitive hidden head inside. The exotic taste of his pre cum mixed with the taste of the piss he drained earlier and whatever was leftover between his foreskin and his cock was making her leak even more. She reached down with a free hand into her spats and began to rub her juicy pussy. Warren began twitching and rolling his hips as his rarely touched cockhead was teased by the skilled tongue of Meer. Realizing that she could take some control here Meer continued fingering herself with one hand while using the other to tug on the foreskin of the man making him nearly jump into the air. After removing her mouth from his cock Meer gave the man a sexy smile as she used her skilled fingers along with the lube provided by her saliva to slowly unroll his foreskin with her thumb and index finger. Warren's breath caught in his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut breaking their gaze as his foreskin was slowly peeled back over his cock head. Soon the purple spongy helmet was fully exposed and the man let out a loud moan of mixed shock and pleasure as his eyes shot open when Meer suddenly engulfed it in her mouth giving her a taste of his unwashed cockhead. Warren wasn't able to take it anymore and so he grabbed the woman by the head and slammed all 8 inches of his cock down her throat to her pleasure and began to harshly face fuck the woman causing his jungle of pubic hair to smash into her face time and time again. Warren's heavy balls bounced off of Meer's chin while she allowed herself to go limp so that the man would have more control of her body.

Meer loved the feeling of gagging on the man's brutal cock and loved it even more with Rei ripped her off of Warren's cock and slammed his own back down her throat after finally recovering from his near ejaculation earlier. Warren took offense to that and quickly snatched her back when Rei wasn't paying attention. Eventually the two men got into a little war of face fucking the songstress which caused her to have a large orgasm. She moaned over the cock she was currently being brutalized by as her body shook and shivered while her spats leaked all over the floor. Her hand continued to tease her underused cunt while juices poured from her like a fountain. After coming down from her high Meer began to take the situation in with a clear head. She was nowhere near satisfied and if she had her way these guys would be fucking her into the early hours of the morning but while she liked the rough treatment they were currently giving her they were likely to break some of her teeth if they kept this up and she didn't want to have to explain to anyone how she broke some teeth when she should have been sleep. Taking that into account Meer reached up with her hands still covered in pussy juice and saliva before she began to massage both guy's heavy swollen balls. The fat sacks covered in hair felt rough against her hands as she tickled and firmly gripped them. Both men's movements became erratic as Meer's smooth hands fondled their sacks and large cum filled organs began to tighten. Rei quickly pulled her off of Warren's cock and slammed her back on his crushing her nose into his pelvis with both hands so there was no way she would get away as he finally exploded his nuts into her throat. Warren groaned in frustration as he aimed his slick cock at her tits before letting loose his stream of cum.

"N-no fair!" Warren groaned out as he continued to spray his seed on Meer's fat breast. The thick milk continued to blast her tits as he stroked his cock making sure to get every drop out. Her heavy breasts were absolutely covered by the time he was finished and dollops of the cream like topping splattered almost noisily onto the floor. Rei smiled triumphantly at the other guy as he felt his nuts continue to pump who knows how much cum into the belly of the international pop star.

Meer basked in the glory of a job well done as she felt her stomach start to fill with the man's semen. He was cumming like a champ and she was sure she would have this load inside her stomach for quite some time. For the next minute Rei's cock spurted a copious amount of cum into her belly. While his load was nothing compared to what she was able to shoot Meer was a bit proud of the man for his efforts and if he was able to blast at least six more of these she would be able to say he was almost worth the time. Almost. A commoner like him would never be worthy of her.

"Whew! That was great!" Rei yelled out as he finished cumming and pulled his cock from her mouth. Meer got a taste of his salty cum as he drug the head of his cock over her tongue on retreat. She smacked her lips as she enjoyed the taste and made a note to suck him off again before this was over. Feeling something wrong she reached up with a hand and pulled from her mouth several pubic hairs which had gotten caught while she was getting skull fucked. She rubbed the hairs onto a box before waiting for the men to make the next move. Rei came down from his high and glanced at Meer's breast before he looked to Warren and glared at the man, "Damn it Warren! Why'd you shoot all over her tits? I don't want to touch your cum!"

"Where was I supposed to shoot? You took her mouth!" Warren argued back and Meer sighed. Even when they had the sexiest woman in the universe in front of them men could still find something to argue about. This was a main reason she preferred women. Trying to get things back on track she began scooping the man's thick cum off of her chest and dropping it into her mouth swallowing loudly to get their attention. Both men stopped fighting and looked in her direction as she continued to loadly slurp the cum into her mouth after scooping it from her chest. The cum that was already setting into her skin was rubbed in to stop the men from arguing so they could get on with the main event.

As if reading her mind Rei helped her up to her feet and before bending her over at the waist over a crate before dropping down behind her on his knees. Her shorts were so soaked through that you could see nearly every detail of her delicious cunt which made Rei's cock painfully twitch. He pressed his nose against the crotch of her soaked spats and took a large whiff making Meer moan out and pull away from him. He wasn't having any of that and quickly grabbed her hips with both arms before burying his tongue in the material of her shorts which got her to yell out. He slowly licked up and down the barrier that was her shorts with his heavy tongue tasting her sweet juices through the material. He sucked at the puffy lips of her pussy making her squirm in his grasp sexily. Her hips bounced from side to side as he continued to eat at her covered snatch adding to the liquid accumulated there. Eventually the smell and texture of her pussy became too much and he wasn't able to contain his lust any longer. He pulled his head away from her snatch and hooked his thumbs under the insides of her shorts before pulling them down her shapely hips and over her toned ass. The sticky material nearly was caught on her sexy thighs and a large drop of her honey drooled from her cunt connecting the material. Warren pushed Rei out of the way before dropping down and hungrily lapped up the juices direly from her bare pussy. The loud sloppy noises he made vibrated off the walls of the warehouse as Meer moaned loudly in happiness as her pussy was properly attended for the first time in a long time.

"You bastard, I said I had first dibs." Rei called out to the man who couldn't care less if he got beat up later for this. Warren had never tasted something so sweet in his life and if he could bottle this stuff he would never need to eat anything else again. He used his tongue to deeply explore Meer's hole drawing out all of the honey he could find. He noisily smacked his lips at the delicious liquid as Meer reached back and grabbed his head forcing it harder against her body as his tongue dove deeper into her. Meer's body again went into shakes as another orgasm rattled through her. Warren wasn't prepared for the flood that came from her and tried to escape but Meer held him steady. He forcefully gulped down as much of her girl cum as possible to save himself from drowning in the honey. Several minutes passed as Meer finally came down from her high and released her grip on Warren. The man fell back as he gasped for breath after being held against the woman's private parts for so long. He began to cough up large amounts of her juices while he tried to take large breaths of air. Meer sighed happily as much of her cum dripped from her cunt down her legs. Tonight was turning out so much better than she pictured it when she decided to take a jog.

Rei took the opportunity of Warren being out of the picture for a while and Meer seemingly in her own world to approach her from behind. He grabbed his enormous and fat cock before leveling it with Meer's cunt. He rubbed the head over the puffy slippery lips of her pussy getting it nice and lubed up before he pushed his hips forward a bit causing his blood filled tool to penetrate her pussy. Rei hissed loudly as the unbelievable tightness of her cunt massaged the head of his thick dick. He felt like he could cum at any moment and that was embarrassing. Meer gave her loudest moan of the night as her pussy was penetrated for what felt the first time in years. Rei lost all sense of reason when she began to push back against him making more of his meat enter her so he quickly grabbed her hips before starting long vicious strokes. He was making Meer feel like a virgin again and it was driving her wild. His cock was so thick that her pussy couldn't properly grip it and she was his for the taking. Each thrust of his massive cock caused it to scrap against the sensitive flesh of her pussy making her give off high pitched cries in her beautiful voice. Warren took a hand off of her hips and reached under her to grab at her sensitive breasts and began to tug at one of her large pink nipples. Meer screeched loudly as her most sensitive part was once again toyed with and began to egg her partner on.

"F-fuck me! F-fuck Lacus Clyne! Own my pussy! Don't stop! Make me your!" Meer cried out genuinely. Rei redoubled his efforts to accommodate the woman.

Warren having regained himself stepped in and presented his cock to her mouth which she eagerly gobbled down to muffle her screams since she wasn't so sure no one would come around. Rei began slamming his hand against her ass having the time of his life as he tried to hold out on cumming. Her ass cheeks jiggled each time his heavy hand slammed against one. The man switched off repeat ably and soon both of her ass cheeks were a rosy red. If this was a dream he didn't want to wake from it and if it wasn't there was no way he would let her go now. She was his for life! Even if he had to lock her here in the warehouse or even desert the military there was no way he was letting Lacus Clyne go. Every day she would be ruthlessly fucked by him for hours on end. He would turn her into his cock slave that lived simply to be his cumdump. The thoughts of Lacus Clyne waking him every morning with a blowjob sent him into a frenzy and with renewed energy Rei continued to beat her pussy with his king sized cock while his fat heavy balls swung like a pendulum, hitting her clit fiercely on thrusts and flapping in the breeze whenever the man withdrew.

Warren continued to have his cock deep throated by the goddess who was able to take as much abuse as he could dish out. He would roughly slam his cock deep in her throat and hold it there for several minutes at a time while she didn't struggle at all. He would forcefully rip his cock out of her mouth and beat her across the face with it. Tears were streaming down her face as he assaulted the woman sexually and then he did something that surprised even him. He hocked a large glob of spit in her face hitting her directly in the left eye. At that moment Meer came like a tsunami. Her body went into convulsions as Rei's cock was crushed by her airtight pussy. He thought he was going to lose his cock to her tight vice like pussy. The man growled as he held her hips tightly to his and let loose a load of his potent cum deep inside her. At first it seemed like his load wouldn't come out due to the tightness of her cunt but eventually a flood of his ball juice erupted like a fire hose into her.

"G-get pregnant you b-bitch!" He huffed out as he struggled to breathe. Meer began to scream out around Warren's cock and he quickly withdrew for fear of her biting down. Meer's orgasm lasted for a long time. Rei pumped his cum into her for nearly a minute in a continuous stream but he wasn't after to withdraw his cock from her still milking pussy. He winced in pain as his sensitive meat was continuously pumped by her pussy. The feeling was unreal and he was being driven crazy by it. Eventually the woman calmed down and dropped her sweaty head to the box and tried to catch her breath. Rei was finally able to pull his cock from her used cunt which came out with a loud pop. Meer began to push with her cunt muscles and eventually his tightly packed in cum oozed from her pussy and the man felt proud at the job he did. Meer was resting her head against the box she had leaned against, her slightly damp hair was hanging over her shoulder still in a ponytail giving a great view of her neck and upper back. Sweat was glistening on her back as her body slowly rose and fell with each breath she took trying to regain herself. Warren snapped Rei out of his daze when he walked into his line of sight before grabbing Meer by her arms and leading her away from the crates. She left a trail of pussy juice and cum as she walked which Rei thought was a sexy sight as his cock began to come back to life.

Warren brought her to the small office that was attached to the storage area and laid down on a dusty makeshift mattress before motioning for the girl to come over to him. Meer woozily walked over to him and climbed into his lap as he lined his cock up with her pussy before slowly lowering her hips down impaling her on his member. They both groaned in unison as they settled in together Meer began to grind her hips on the man making him moan in pleasure. The cum from Rei made the girl's abnormally tight pussy slick enough for Warren to establish a steady rhythm without cumming instantly. Soon Meer was nearly bouncing off of the guys cock with every upstroke as he really hammered into her. Warren grabbed her ponytail and ripped the tie holding it up letting her pink hair spill all around her. She looked like a crazy and sexy slut as she bounced on his cock covered in sweat and other liquids which drove him wild. He pulled her face to his and gave her another deep kiss as her breasts were smashed against his chest. Their tongues fought for dominance as their passion filled kiss kept them from witnessing Rei entering the room. He watched the two kiss and felt a familiar pang in his cock and dropped down behind them. Not caring that he was extremely close to Warren's cock Rei pulled Meer's ass cheeks apart exposing her rose bud to the air before munching down on it. Meer and Warren pulled apart as her asshole was teased by Rei's tongue. The man licked and poked her tight asshole with his tongue until it began to slightly give way and his tongue was able to enter her. He explored the inside of her ass with his tongue licking the walls as she moaned out while Warren began to lightly suck at her neck. Rei pulled his tongue out of her ass and quickly got up before lining his cock up with her ass while Warren stopped snacking on her neck to help out by holding her still for his buddy.

"H-hold it! I didn't say you could use that one!" Meer blurted out too late as Rei slowly pushed his cock into her rarely used ass. He regretted it nearly instantly. Her ass squeezed his cock so hard that he was sure it would cause permanent damage. Rei howled and tried to retreat as her ass seemingly sucked him deeper in.

"D-damn-it! T-take it out!" The woman's pleas fell on deaf ears as Rei continued his journey through her bowels whether they liked it or not. Slowly Rei's cock was forced deeper and deeper into the songstresses bowels. Tears feel from her face as the pain she was experiencing ripped through her body while Warren began to lick the salty treat from her face. Rei growled as his cock was fed into her ass until he his hips finally sat firmly against her ass. At this point he didn't even care if she felt pleasure or not since she was his woman now and she had better get used to him taking whatever hole he wanted whenever so he began a slow almost painful for him rhythm in her ass.

"I-I told you to take it out you scum!" Meer croaked out as Rei smiled.

"Get used to it bitch! From now on you are going to be doing this a lot more!" The man told her forcefully as he slapped her tender ass again causing her to wince in pain. "Oh? I thought you liked pain?" Rei said mockingly as he continued to slam his heavy hand on each of her ass cheeks. He picked up his speed as her ass began to give more and he was able to establish a better rhythm.

Warren started his fucking again while he continued to lick at her slowly flowing tears enjoying the fact that they had broken Lacus Clyne. They had broken the most famous woman in the world. Millions of men would give their families up just to see the woman naked and here they were fucking her like a cheap slut. Did she just moan? Yep, Lacus Clyne was now moaning as she was fucked up the ass and cunt by two random buys. Rei seemed to finally understand the situation they were in and both men looked at each other before high fiving. They then went back on the offensive as they picked up speed fucking Meer who was now moaning like a cat in heat. Meer was obviously nearing her orgasm as her eyes had once again closed and she was eagerly humping back at both men. Rei looked at Warren and as if he read his mind both men immediately stopped fucking her which made Meer groan in frustration.

"D-don't stop now!" The girl pleaded.

Rei and Warren exchanged looks again and spoke up.

"I can't believe Lacus Clyne is such a slut. Moaning while getting fucked by two cocks and begging for more." Rei said to Warren.

"I know, who would have guessed that the hope of the PLANTS was such a cock hungry bitch?" Warren replied.

"H-Hey! How dare you talk about me tha-ahhh" Meer was interrupted as Rei and Warren simultaneously thrust into her a couple times before stopping.

"Shut up whore! You've been exposed! If you want to cum you have got to beg for it like any other bitch." Rei told her in an angry tone.

"You can't be serious. You expect me, Lacus Clyne to-AHHHHHHHHH" Meer was once again interrupted as Rei heavily began smacking her ass once again. Warren felt her pussy leak even more juice as her body reacted positively to the rough treatment. By now the skin on Meer's ass cheeks had begun to tear and crimson droplets of blood were beginning to form.

"I can't believe you get off on being treated like this." Warren said as he spit in her face again making her holes tighten up again to the men's delight.

"Come on Lacus. Say it. Say you liked getting treated like crap! Say you like getting drilled by huge cocks and you don't care who they belong to! Say you like getting fucked up the ass like a cheap whore!" Rei yelled at her in a tone that even shocked Warren.

"Y-You can't be serious!" Meer said in a softer tone than normal. She was breaking.

"Say it or I swear we'll take our cocks out and you'll never get to cum again!" Rei threatened and it worked. Meer suddenly yelled out at nearly the top of her voice,

"OKAY! I GET IT! I LACUS CLYNE LOVE BEING TREATED LIKE SHIT! I LOVE BEING SPIT ON! I LOVE BEING PISSED ON! I LOVE COCKS! I DON'T CARE WHO THEY BELONG TO! THE BIGGER THE BETTER, THE MORE THE BETTER! I'M A WHORE WHO IS NEVER SATISFIED AND ONLY GOT TO MY POSITION BY WHORING OUT MY SLUTTY PUSSY TO ANYONE WHO WANTS IT! I LIKE BEING FUCKED IN THE ASS WHILE MY PUSSY IS BEING SHOVED FULL OF COCK TOO! PLEASE CONTINUE FUCKING ME! I NEED YOUR COCK! PLEASE!

Rei and Warren couldn't believe that she actually went through with it and said it so sincerely. Both men looked at each other in shock before giving each other tooth bearing grins. Without another word Rei grabbed Meer's ass while Warren grabbed her breast before both men began a brutal campaign in her holes. The sound of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the room and the warehouse. Even louder were Meer's moans that echoed around the warehouse and room as well. Drool puddled from her mouth and Warren was too eager to drink it up as Rei lightly bit at her neck. Her eyes rolled up as her moans became incoherent and she began mumbling randomly and pulling at her own hair while tears poured from her eyes. They had fucked her stupid. As they continued their efforts the thin membrane separating Meer's pussy and ass allowed both men to nearly feel each other in her and the sensation was bringing them close to climax. They felt their balls tighten up as Rei smashed his open palms into her ass continuously while Warren tugged mercilessly at her nipples. The end came when Meer's pussy tightened up once again as her pussy contracted in orgasm. She screamed at the top of her lungs shattering the window in the office as her body convulsed harshly around. Rei and Warren couldn't take it anymore and slammed home embedding themselves as deep as they could inside her before spraying their cum into her while roaring ferociously. Sweaty bodies clashed and grinded against each other as each person released their fluids. Warren's cum flooded deep into Meer's womb mixing itself with the load that Rei had already left before overflowing and being stopped by Warren's cock from flooding out. Rei's load was pumped continuously into the woman's tender and bleeding ass. Meer lay in pure bliss as she came down from her brain shattering orgasm. Every part of her body felt good. Even her ass which she was sure had some type of real damage to it.

The three lay there for several minutes basking in the afterglow of their amazing fuck. Eventually Warren climbed from under the other two allowing his cock to slip out of Meer. A flood of thick come slowly began to ooze out of her abused pussy and Warren got up and walked over to the couch in the room before flopping down and quickly falling asleep. Rei slowly pulled himself from her asshole and observed the damage he had done. Both cheeks had his hands imprinted on them and blood had blood trickling from them. Her asshole had already closed up but a small trail of blood was trickling from it. Rei looked down at his cock to find it slightly pink from a mixture of cum and blood. He was sure he pumped a huge amount of cum into her and from how tight her ass was she was sure to be shitting it for weeks. Well, he'd be sure to know since he would be there.

Rei decided he was going to take a nap before deciding on exactly how he was going to get her off the island and to a place he could keep her. He was tapped out anyway and needed to get his mind right. He tiredly tried to get up but suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find himself staring into the grinning face of Meer.

"What do you want? I'm going to tie you up so I can take a nap so get rea-"before Rei could finish he found himself pushed to the ground with Meer climbing on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Rei yelled as he felt her grab his cock.

"What does it look like I'm doing? You said you would fuck me until morning so I'm going to have you keep that promise!" She said as she rubbed his cock along her pussy.

"S-Stop it you bitch!" Rei tried to force the woman off of him but she placed his cock at the entrance of her pussy and used both her arms to pin his arms above his head completely shocking him with her strength. How was this woman so strong?

"Stop? But I'm a cock hungry slut remember? I need your cock remember? I'M A WHORE WHO IS NEVER SATISFIED REMEMBER?" Meer's tone became deranged as she slammed her hips down engulfing the man's sensitive cock making him groan in pain.

"P-Please stop!" Rei cried out in desperation but Meer only grinned at him before lowering her mouth to his ear and whispering,

"Get used to it bitch. From now on you are going to be doing this a lot more!"

The sun was now rising over the horizon. Meer yawned and stretched as her cum and sweat covered body shined in the light. At her feet Warren and Rei lay near death. Meer continuously rode the men all night. They would have ran but her fucking left them so drained that all they could do was lay there as she tried to repeatedly milk their cocks. She was sure Rei's pelvis was broken from her hellish riding techniques which was revenge for whatever damage he did to her ass. Warren's cock was in terrible shape and the man was barely breathing. He tried to escape when he woke and saw what she was doing to Rei but she simply punched him in the guy dropping him in one hit. The girl looked down at the men and sighed disappointingly. They each had only cum 8 times and they looked like they were dying. It seemed her pussy was more starved than she thought. All things considered she honestly say she was satisfied with her night. There was no way they would tell people that they got raped and beat up up by a girl so she was sure no one would find out about this. Even if they did tell who would believe that Lacus Clyne raped and beat up two random ZAFT soldiers? The girl started her walk to the warehouse portion of the Storage Shed to find some clothes. Each step was painful from the abuse her body had taken and she felt her the huge amounts of cum in her stomach swish like water in a jug. She looked down at her stomach and it was obviously distended but she would have to worry about that later. Meer eventually found a bunch of female clothes in the shed from woman the guys had probably had their way with before. Tying her hair back up she pulled on a pair of jeans, some sunglasses and a hoody that was obviously one of the guys due to size so she could hide herself well enough to get back to the hotel. After gathering her ruined jogging clothes so she could dump them in the ocean to do away with the evidence she left the warehouse without a second thought.

It took Meer around an hour and a half to find her way back to the hotel. Surprisingly the only person she ran into during the trip was the receptionist. After getting to her room successfully she locked the door and stripped in front of the full length mirror getting a good look at the damage she had done during the night. Her hair was matted all over with dried cum and it felt terrible. Her bottom lip was swollen from the face fuckings she had experienced, her eyes had dried spit near them, dried drool was all over her face as well as cum. Going down her nipples were swollen in a bad way and red bruises were all over her breasts with dried cum everywhere. Her stomach was swollen as well with cum inside of it. She looked pregnant honestly. Her mind was debating on whether or not she liked it. On one hand she liked the look because it completed her rape fantasy but on the other hand it ruined her perfect body. It wasn't her job to have kids. She was the one that was going to impregnate people. Not the other way around.

To finish her checkup Meer grabbed a hand mirror from her bag and used it in unison with the full length to get a view of her ass. It was bad. Huge red handprints covered both cheeks and dried blood had left trails down each one. She tried to spread her cheeks and get a good look at the damage to her hole but her butt was sore to the touch. Instead she gave up and decided to take a long bath. Her cheeks would have to suffer since she barely had the strength to stand anymore. And that ended Meer's second to last sexual experience with guys in her life.

Two days later the Minerva was long gone from Ruggers with Meer in tow. Her injures had mostly healed thanks to her superior Coordinator body but even then her ass was still tender. If she ever saw that guy again she would have to beat him some more for what he did. As she woke up one morning her body was tired like usual on the Minerva. She was sure someone was drugging her but for what? Were they fucking her at night? It couldn't possibly be a guy since they would have definitely noticed her cock since it came out on its own while she was sleep. Remembering the camera she had set up in her room she quickly crossed the room and began streaming back the footage on her laptop. The ultra-high quality video came on pointing at her bed and the door. She saw herself measuring it to make sure it was pointed exactly where she wanted it before climbing into the bed and after a few minutes she was fast asleep. She fast forwarded the video a while since watching herself sleep was boring. For several hours of the footage she lay as still as a dead body. Whatever type of drugs they were using on her was extremely strong. Normally she was sure she shifted a lot in her sleep but in this video it was almost eerie how still she was. Only the rising of her chest under the blanket was visible. She jokingly wondered how much she could sell the tape for. Surely someone would pay tons of money to watch Lacus Clyne sleep. Eventually at about 3 AM in the video her door opened and a figure entered the room. Meer smirked as she finally found out who would go through all the trouble of drugging her.

Lunamaria Hawke stood in the doorway of the room wearing only a grey tank top and some light blue pajama pants. Meer could tell the girl wasn't wearing a bra under the tank top and breasts bounced slightly with each step she took into the room. The door closed and the girl immediately went over to the bed. She reached down and shook Meer a few times with both her arms trying to see if she was awake and even called her name a few times before deciding that she was knocked out for a while. Lunamaria then leaned over Meer and even though her vision was now blocked Meer was sure the girl was kissing her. It was a hot and passionate kiss and Meer was surprised that Lunamaria was actually doing something like that. She couldn't believe she turned the girl out. Meer settled into her chair for what she felt was going to be an interesting movie. On the video Lunamaria pulled away from Meer and a loose strand of saliva fell from her mouth and fell down to Meer's face. Lunamaria then reached down and pulled the covers off of Meer and with experience that showed she wasn't new to this she reached under the girl's pink gown and pulled her panties down to her ankles. After lifting the gown Meer's large flaccid cock came into view. Lunamaria took the flesh into her hands and began to slowly stroke it to life. Soon all of Meer's 9 inch cock was pointed heavenward and oozing a healthy amount of precum. Lunamaria climbed into the bed and lowered her head to Meer's cock before taking a long lick with her hot tongue from the base to the head gathering cum pre cum that had leaked out. Lunamaria swallowed the sticky fluid before opening her mouth and engulfing the spongy head of the cock.

Meer had by now taken her gown off while watching the video and begun stroking her cock which had come to life while she watched the video. Both of her hands slid slowly up and down the meaty shaft of her cock. The bulbous head expanded each time she shifted her hands down. She sighed contently as she continued to watch herself be violated on the screen.

By now Lunamaria had worked more of Meer's cock into her mouth and her right cheek bulged from the head poking her there. She worked her neck allowing her hot saliva to slather over the meaty member coating it thoroughly. Meer suddenly started to shift in her sleep but Lunamaria paid her no attention being used to the girl's body eventually reacting to her administrations. Lunamaria reached down into her pajama bottoms and began to fiddle with her pussy under the material making herself moan around Meer's cock. She lowered her head until Meer's cock pushed past her tonsils and deep into her throat. Meer began to thrash even more in her sleep as Lunamaria bobbed her head up and down on cock. Meer's body suddenly began to shake extremely hard and quickly Lunamaria fully took her head off of Meer's cock as it began to spray cum. The large load arced into the air and rained down on Lunamaria in continuous stream painting her hair and face. Luna grabbed the shooting member and aimed it at her breasts blasting them and her tank top. After a few minutes Meer's cock finally calmed down and surprisingly not a single drop of her cum got on anything but Lunamaria who was absolutely drenched in it. Not finished yet the ZAFT soldier slid forward allowing her tank top which was now sticking to her body like a glove from being drenched to ride up until it was caught under her breasts. She then took Meer's still hard cock and placed it at the bottom of her tank top before letting it slide inside and between her breasts using the accumulated cum as lube. Soon Meer's fat cock was poking out from between her tightly packed breasts. She began a slow titfuck enjoying the feel of the hot cock and still warm cum massaging her body. Eventually she took the exposed part of the cock into her mouth and began to suck at it harshly fiending for the treat that was inside the pink haired woman's body.

Meer continued to stroke herself to the video and had to admit the girl had skills. She felt her cum ready to overflow as she continued to watch herself on film. Now she knew someone would pay big dollars for this. Now like she'd actually sell it or anything but the thought drove her wild.

Lunamaria was now deepthroating Meer's cock as more than enough was poking out of her tanktop. Her taste buds were going wild as she tasted the cum coating the cock and she desperately worked harder to earn her treat. Meer's body once again began to shake and shiver as cum began to spray from her cock, this time Lunamaria didn't take her mouth away and eagerly let the thick liquid pour down her throat. For several minutes she continued to gulp down the scolding hot juice that Meer's body seemed to endlessly produce. After a while she allowed the cock to slip from her throat and into her mouth so that she could actually taste the cum. Her cheeks bulged as her mouth was quickly filled faster than she could swallow and twin trails of cum began to leak from the corners of her mouth so she was forced to deep throat once again so that she wouldn't waste anymore.

Meer found it to be the third hottest thing she had ever seen behind herself in fashion and swimsuit magazines and the show Lacus had unknowingly put on for her the other day. Her cock twitched so she quickly aimed it at herself as it began to spray herself with her own cum. She opened her mouth to allow any blasts that would hit there to enter as she coated. The continuous stream of cum painted her face, hair and chest in creamy ecstasy. After her cock stopped and cum dripped from her breasts and face to the chair and down her abs she returned to watching the end of the video which had Lunamaria using a damp towel to wipe down Meer's body and her own to do away with the evidence. After adequately cleaning her face and hair Lunamaria put Meer's panties back on her and lowered her gown before covering the girl with the blanket. She lowered herself to Meer's slightly sweaty forehead and kissed it before quickly exiting the room in her soiled clothes.

Meer stood from her chair and smiled as she watched the girl leave her in cum covered clothes. She had it bad to do that. Deciding it was time to take a shower Meer walked off to the bathroom to plot on how she was going to expose the girl and how much fun it was going to be.


End file.
